


Supergirl Characters x Reader

by FanficWriter22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficWriter22/pseuds/FanficWriter22
Summary: A bunch of stories some one-shots and some multi-shots pairing you and one of the Supergirl Characters
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Reader, Cat Grant/Reader, Imra Ardeen/Reader, Kara Danvers/Reader, Lena Luthor/Reader, Lucy Lane (DCU)/Reader, Maggie Sawyer/Reader, Nia Nal/Reader, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Reader, Winn Schott Jr./Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	1. Losing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers/Reader  
> Part 1 of 2

**(Y/N)- Your Name**  
**(Y/N/N)- Your Nickname**  
**(L/N)- Last Name**

**You and Kara had been dating for 9 months before she became Supergirl. You have no idea that she is Supergirl. She starts missing your dates but you tried to give her the benefit of the doubt. You knew that Cat gave your girlfriend a big workload. It was 3 months later on your 1 year anniversary and Kara never showed up or texted you that you decided you had enough.**

  
**Warning- Language, Angst**

  
You sat at the booth waiting for Kara to show up. So far she was 30 minutes late. You knew she had become extremely forgetful within these past 3 months but you thought that surely she wouldn’t forget something as big as your one year anniversary. 30 minutes turned into an hour which then turned into two and you realized that she wasn’t going to be showing up. You ignored the pitying glances thrown your way by the staff and other customers as you got up. You paid your small bill and left the restaurant. You didn’t know what to do at the moment. You didn’t want to go back to your apartment and wallow in your sadness alone. You sure as hell weren’t going over to Karas apartment right now. You pulled out your phone and scrolled through your contacts trying to figure out who you could call. You paused over Maggies name. You had become close to her after Kara had introduced you to her and Alex. You 4 had even gone on double dates in the past and she had become the sister you always wanted. You quickly pressed call before you could double guess yourself. It rang a couple times and just when you were about to hang up Maggie answered.  
“Hey little (L/N). Aren’t you supposed to be celebrating your anniversary with little Danvers?” Maggie asked you confused on why you would be calling her. The fact that Maggie had managed to remember today was yours and Karas anniversary was enough to cause the tears to start falling. Maggie remembered and she wasn’t even your girlfriend.  
“She never showed up Maggie. God I waited for two hours waiting for her to show up and she…she never showed.” You managed to get out before beginning to sob.  
“Where are you at? I’ll come pick you up.” Maggie quickly said. You could barely manage to tell her where you were. She stayed on the phone with you the whole time until she pulled up beside you. Jumping out of her car she quickly pulled you into a hug. You held onto her so tight you knew it couldn’t be comfortable as you cried into her shoulder. She didn’t say anything to you though she just pulled you closer to her and rubbed your back. She lead you over to her car after you had managed to get the tears to stop for the moment and helped you in. It was silent the whole ride to her and Alex’s apartment. After pulling up and parking she lead you up to the apartment. After getting inside the both of you went over to the couch and sat down. You just sat there in silence for a little while trying to figure out what to say. Maggie just sat beside you patiently waiting for you to open up to her about what had happened.  
“She never showed up for our date. She didn’t even call or text me to let me know she wouldn’t make it. I mean I know she’s been busy at Catco and she’s been forgetful lately but I just,” you paused taking in a deep breath trying not to breakdown again, “I just thought that our relationship meant something to her.” You said barely above a whisper. Maggies heart was breaking for you. She knew how much Kara meant to you and to have her act like this was crushing you. Anyone could see that. You began to fidget with your hands.  
“I don’t think she lo…loves m..me anymore.” and just like that you’re tears began flowing again. Maggie quickly pulled you into her lap and held you letting you cry on her again. You were like a little sister to her and she was hurting because she knew she couldn’t fix this. She couldn’t take away all your pain. She just held you as close as she could and told you that she was there for you and you would figure this out together. After awhile you eventually pulled away from her. You were about to thank Maggie when the door opened and in walked Alex. She saw you and immediately rushed over to you.  
“Hey what’s wrong (Y/N)? Why are you crying? Do I need to go kick someones ass?” She quickly fired off all the questions. You just looked down at your hands and began to fidget. How do you tell someone that the person responsible for your pain was their sister. Maggie just sighed and looked up at Alex.  
“Hey Alex did Kara talk to you at all today?” Maggie asked her. Alex looked confused before slowly nodding at the question.  
“Yea, but what does that have to do with (Y/N) crying?” and at that you felt your heartbreak just a little bit more. Maybe Kara really didn’t love you anymore. Maggie began to get pissed off. Kara could find time to talk to her sister but couldn’t manage to send you a single text.  
“Kara never showed up for their anniversary dinner tonight. She didn’t even text or call (Y/N) to let her know she couldn’t make it.” Maggie said with venom in her voice. Alex’s eyes widened as she looked at you. You just wrapped your arms around yourself tightly trying to do anything to keep yourself from falling apart at the seems. Alex quickly ran out saying she needed to make a call. You knew who she was going to call and you weren’t sure if you could face Kara but knew you needed to. Alex came inside awhile after with Kara in tow. Alex told Maggie that it was best if they leave. Maggie glanced over at you and you nodded your letting her know you would be ok. You needed to face Kara by yourself. After Maggie and Alex left Kara just stood there looking at you guilt and sadness swirling in her eyes.  
“Do you even love me anymore?” you asked her. She looked shocked that that was the first thing you asked. How could it not be though? She had given you no reason to believe she wanted to be with you anymore. She tried to say something but you quickly cut her off.  
“I actually don’t think I want to know the answer to that question. No matter what the answer is I cant do this anymore. I cant keep questioning wether or not you are going to break up with me. I cant keep thinking that I’m not worth your time anymore. You are killing me Kara!” you had started off speaking softly but your volume grew with every word till you were yelling at her. Tears began to fall down her face as she reached out towards you. You quickly backed away from her.  
“Don’t. Just don’t. I’m tired of all the excuses. I just can’t do this anymore Kara.” You looked up your (E/C) eyes meeting her blue eyes. She looked panicked as the tears began to fall faster.  
“Please, please, please (Y/N/N) don’t do this. Don’t leave. Give me another chance please. I can be better. I can’t lose you please.” She quickly said the panic clear in her voice. You just shook your head.  
“I’ve already given you so many chances Kara. More than I should have but I’m done now.” You told her with the tears flooding down your face as you felt your heart shattering.  
“I’m sorry but we are over Kara.” You said quickly before running out of Maggie and Alex’s apartment. Kara just stood there with the tears falling down her face as she stared where you had just been. Kara fell down onto her knees as sobs shook her body knowing that she had just lost the love of her life due to her own actions.


	2. One Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers/Reader  
> Part 2 of 2

**(Y/N)- Your Name**  
**(E/C)- Eye Color**  
**(F/I/C)- Favorite Ice Cream**

**It has been 2 months since you last spoke to Kara. She had tried to text and call you every day since then. It got to the point of where you changed your number because it hurt too much seeing her name pop up across your screen. Thankfully she hadn’t come over to your place…yet. That was about to change though unknown to you she was headed to your place that day and she wasn’t going to take no as an answer.**

  
**Warnings- Language, Slight angst**

  
You had decided to spend your day off lounging around your apartment watching angsty romantic movies. You knew you shouldn’t because you knew it was only going to make the pain in your heart worse but you just couldn’t help yourself. Even though it had been two months since your breakup with Kara the pain in your heart had not lessened. It had only grown with everyday you spent apart. You refused to let yourself go crawling back to her though. After the way she had practically deserted you for the last 3 months of your relationship you knew that it was for the best. You had just gotten yourself comfortable on the couch with a bowl of (F/I/C) ice cream getting ready to hit play on The Notebook when there was a knock at your door. You hadn’t been expecting anyone. You weren’t exactly dressed for company in your stained sweatshirt and your sweatpants with holes in them. You decided you were just going to ignore whoever was at the door and get back to watching your movie. You hit play and started to get comfortable on the couch again. That plan quickly flew out the window though because whoever was at your door just continued to knock. Apparently they were very persistent. You sighed glancing at your ice cream and pausing your movie before getting up and opening the door. As soon as you saw who was behind the door you tried to shut it in her face, but Kara stopped the door with her foot.  
“Kara move your foot.” You demanded of her. She shook her head and looked at you. There were bags under her eyes and her blue eyes lacked the light you had come to associate with them. She looked the way that you felt, heartbroken.  
“Please (Y/N) just please let me explain. I need to talk to you. Please.” she was practically begging you. You tried not to look directly in her eyes. You knew that would break your resolve. You couldn’t let her in, not again. Your heart wouldn’t be able to stand being broken by her again.  
“Kara I can’t. You made your choices and I made mine. There is no more explaining.” You told her your voice cracking as you tried to hold back your tears. You just wanted to let her back in and go back to how things used to be. You knew that was a bad idea though. You couldn’t just let her back in like that because if you did you would only end up exactly where you had been 2 months ago.  
“Please (Y/N). I know I messed up. I made so many mistakes and missed important dates. I cant change that. If I could I swear to you I would but I cant.” you could hear the tears in her voice and you knew if you looked up at her you would see the tears falling down her face. “These past two months have been hell. I cant sleep without you. Every time I close my eyes all I can see is heartbroken look on your face. Just please let me in let me explain. If you still want absolutely nothing to do with me after that then I will leave you alone.” you could hear the desperation in her voice. You sighed knowing that your resolve was crumbling with every word that came out of her mouth.  
“Kara… I cant. Please just leave. Don’t keep doing this to yourself and to me. There is no point in dragging this out anymore. There is no more explaining. You had your chance to explain after every missed date and you didn’t. All you gave me was excuses and I’m not interested in hearing your excuses anymore. You’ve already broken my heart once isn’t that enough?” Your voice came out softly barely above a whisper coated with pain. You tried shutting the door but her foot wouldn’t budge. You heard her whisper something so soft you couldn’t hear it. Right after that she pushed the door open and walked into your apartment. You just stared at her in amazement shutting the door quickly.  
“Kara! What the fuck!” You yelled at her your anger beginning to become prominent over the other emotions that you were feeling right then.  
“I need to explain (Y/N)! I couldn’t take no for an answer. I need you in my life. I cant do this without you. Nothing makes sense and my heart hurts with every beat that I’m not with you.” Kara said as she began pacing in your living room. You looked up at her and the pain in your heart grew at the way she looked right then. She looked absolutely heartbroken and in pain. You couldn’t help yourself and you walked in her path of pacing causing her to stop. You sighed and you knew you were about to make the wrong choice but your bleeding heart just couldn’t help itself. At least not when it came to Kara Danvers. You pointed towards the couch and went into the kitchen to get Kara a glass of water and to take a second to center yourself. After standing in the kitchen for a couple minutes before heading back into the living room. You handed Kara the glass of water and sat on the opposite side of the couch. She began to fidget and bounce her leg. You just sat there in silence waiting for her to say something. You weren’t going to start the conversation. She was the one who strong armed her way into your apartment. She was the one who wanted to explain so you weren’t going to say anything. The more time that passed the more Kara began to fidget. She looked over at you and you raised your eyebrow at her waiting for her to say anything at all.  
“I’m sorry (Y/N). I know that won’t magically fix anything but I’ve wanted to say that since you walked out the door of Alex and Maggies apartment.” Kara began. “There is a reason though for why I began to miss our dates and I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid that being associated with that side of me could end up with you getting hurt or.. or possibly worse,” Kara began to ramble and out of habit you grabbed her hands in yours and rubbed circles on her hands with your thumbs. You hadn’t even initially realized you had done it. She looked over at you with tears in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. She took in a deep breath before pulling her hands out of yours as she stood up and turned away from you.  
“I thought if I told you about this that I would lose you to someone wanting revenge but then I ended up losing you anyways.” Kara began to get slightly chocked up. You stood up and took a step towards her laying your hand on her shoulder.  
“Kara you’re starting to scare me a little bit. I think you need to calm down. Im going to call Alex to come pick you up. Just sit down and wait for her to come get you.” You told her in the most calming voice you could manage right then. She turned around quickly with panic in her eyes.  
“No! Please I just its not easy and I want no I need you to understand but I don’t know how and this isn’t going how I planned.” She stopped in the middle of her rambling and stepped away from you up unbuttoning her shirt. At first you couldn’t believe that she was honestly going to try that right now and just as you were about to yell at her to get the fuck out a very well known symbol caught your eyes. It was the symbol that both Superman and Supergirl wore proudly on their chest. Your (E/C) eyes quickly shot up to meet Karas blue eyes. You couldn’t believe this but yet at the same time you could. Everything started to make sense. Your very attentive never late much less miss a date girlfriend began to miss dates all the time. She never arrived on time if she did arrive. Thinking back on all your missed dates you realized that they all matched up with a battle that Supergirl had been in. Your hand shot up to cover your mouth as you stared at you ex-girlfriend in amazement and bewilderment.  
“Kara you’re Supergirl?” you managed to choke out the question and she nodded her head.  
“I’m sorry I never told you. I just wanted to protect you (Y/N).” She pulled you into her arms and you didn’t try to fight her. You understood where she was coming from but you couldn’t just forget about everything that had happened even if you wanted to. You pulled back slightly and placed your hands on her face.  
“I understand where you are coming from Kara but just so you know this doesn’t magically fix everything. I’m still hurt by your actions. I wish I could say that everything could go back to the way it was before but it can’t. You being Supergirl doesn’t change the fact that Kara Danvers was the one to break my heart.” You began to tell her and you could see the panic begin to rise in her eyes as she held onto you a little tighter. She began to open her mouth to say something but you just shushed her. She swallowed the words she was about to say and tears began to fill her eyes.  
“Now taking everything into account I believe that we can come to a compromise of sorts. We cant immediately jump back to where we left off but if you are willing to try then I am too.” You smiled softly as the panic began to fade followed by confusion and then happiness when your words completely registered with her. A smile began to take over her face and her eyes began to get that sparkle back in them. You kissed her softly on the nose and then pulled back.  
“But there are some ground rules,” you began and paused to make sure she was giving you her full attention. Once you were sure she was you continued. “First you tell me everything ok complete honesty from here on out. No hiding anything not even the ugly parts because if this going to work you need to be completely honest with me. That goes both ways though if you have to be completely honest then I do too and I will be. I will tell you everything and we will discuss things together to decide on the best course of action. Second if you get caught up in Supergirl duty you have to find someway to let me know. Don’t leave me stranded with no idea of what’s going on. Lastly, just love me the way you always have. Don’t treat me like some fragile thing or walk on eggshells around me. I promise you that I am stronger than I look and I’m not going to hold this whole thing over your head. That wouldn’t be fair to you or me. We all make mistakes and I’m not going to hold you to a higher standard just because you are from Krypton. We are in this together ok?” as you finished talking Kara quickly nodded her head.  
“Absolutely I agree to all of that. I promise that you won’t regret this. I’ll make sure that no matter what you are always in the loop especially with any and all Supergirl business.” Kara told you with a serious look on her face. You laughed and pulled her closer to you your lips meeting in a long overdue kiss. You didn’t want to separate from her but eventually you had to. Stupid lungs and their need for air. As you pulled away you could hear a small whimper come from Kara and you let out a giggle and rolled your eyes at her.  
“Now that we have all that cleared up for the most part come cuddle with me on the couch and watch The Notebook.” You didn’t wait for an answer and plopped down on the couch looking up at her waiting for her to sit down with you. As soon as she sat down you curled up into her side and she wrapped her arm around you. You smiled as you felt her press a kiss on the top of your head and pressed play on the movie. Everything wasn’t perfect and neither one of you could jump straight into where you had left off. As you looked up at Kara though you knew that the both of you were going to be ok. You just had to take this one day at a time. You focused back on the movie and before you knew it you had fallen asleep curled up into Karas side. That night you slept better than you had in the past 2 months.


	3. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Danvers/Reader

**(Y/N) - Your Name**  
**(Y/E/C)- Your Eye Color**

  
**You were kidnapped by a rogue alien because of your attachment to a certain Agent and Superhero. You honestly were just trying to take a walk in the park to try and relax and waste time till Alex got home. Alex is pissed and is on a manhunt (alien hunt?) and god help anyone who gets in her way.**

  
**Warning- Mention of blood, Cursing, Torture? not really torture but you get a little roughed up cuz you gotta smart mouth**

  
As you began to wake up you felt a throbbing pain in your head. You could feel something dripping down the side of your face immediately causing you to become alert. You went to go wipe it off and realized you couldn’t. You groaned as you realized that your hands were tied behind your back and you were tied to a chair. You had no idea how long you had been out or even where you were.

  
“Hey look who woke up.” you hear from your left. Turning your head in that direction you see what is clearly an alien. He had green and blue scales everywhere that you could see except his face. His eyes were slits and it looked as though he had daggers for teeth.  
“I think I preferred being knocked out to looking at you.” you tell him. He let out a low growl walking towards you.  
“I would be really careful what you say. I just need you alive I don’t need you to look pretty.” After he finished what he though was an intimidating threat you snorted and began laughing. Who did this man, alien?, think he was. Alex was going to kick his ass and you couldn’t wait.  
“Oh man, you have no idea who you are messing with. My girlfriend is going to.” you didn’t get to finish your sentence as he backhanded you. You could taste the blood in your mouth and groaned quietly. Shit that hurt. Alex was going to be murderous once she saw you. You knew you had split lip and that hit was going to leave a bruise. You looked up at him (Y/E/C) eyes meeting his silver snake like eyes as he smirked at you.  
“I hope you know that the worse I look the worse the ass beating you’re going to get from my girl will be.” You managed to get out before you were backhanded again. This time the chair you were in fell sideways causing your right side of your body to slam against the concrete floor. Oh that was going to bruise. You let out a whimper and the alien picked you back up and set the chair back on its legs. Your head was swimming and you were having a little bit of trouble focusing. You knew you should keep your mouth shut but you had no filter. It was one of the things Alex said she loved and hated about you. She knew it was going to get you in trouble one of these days. Seems like she was right.  
“Like I said I just need you alive. I don’t need you to look pretty/handsome. I would watch your mouth from here on out. I’m not above breaking bones or removing small body parts.” He growled out menacingly towards you. Your eyes widened as you processed what he was saying. You began to panic now. If Alex didn’t find you soon you didn’t even want to think about what could happen. You tried to stay calm as you felt the panic begin to consume you. You needed Alex. It didn’t help that very breath you took was like swallowing knives. You knew that Alex was going to save you. She wouldn’t stop till she found you. You just kept repeating that to yourself over and over again hoping it would help you stay calm. You have no idea how much time had passed but you began to hear footsteps. The aliens head snapped towards the door. Apparently he heard them too. You knew who was behind the door. Alex and Kara. They had found you. She had found you. You smirked at the pissed off look on the aliens face and began laughing.  
“You’re fucked. You aren’t going to make it out of here with your freedom and you’re gonna end up looking worse than I do.”  
The door was busted opened as he began to advance towards you. You could make out Kara in her Supergirl suit and your girlfriend standing right beside her.  
“Alex! I’m here!” you screamed. Her head snapped towards you as Kara focused on the alien. You could see the fury, worry, and concern in her eyes as they met yours.  
“(Y/N)!” she yelled running towards you as Kara took care of the alien. “Hey baby it’s ok.” she smiled sadly at you looking over all of your injuries. You could see the fury and worry in eyes grow with every new injury she saw. She quickly untied you and picked you up. You felt safe in her arms and closed your eyes passing out.  
As you came to again you were in what felt like a hospital bed. You slowly opened your eyes the light stinging them. You looked around and saw Alex asleep in a chair beside your bed. You smiled at her. She always looked so much younger and more at peace when she slept.  
“Alex.” You said trying to wake her up. She slowly opened her hers but once her eyes met your (Y/E/C) eyes she sat up quickly grabbing your face in her hands kissing you softly and passionately trying to be careful of your injuries. You smiled and sighed into the kiss. You were safe. She had rescued you and you were going to be ok. She leaned back slightly and rested her forehead against yours. Your hands came up to rest over hers and you gave her a soft smile.  
“Hey ms. badass.” You say as you chuckle. She laughs quietly and rolls her eyes at you.  
“Don’t ever scare me like that again understand? Next time I’ll kick your ass.” she whispered to you. You knew she had been scared and was just trying to focus on you here and now instead of all the what ifs. You leaned in and kissed her.  
“I won’t ever leave your side again.” You pulled away to tell her and then your lips met hers against hers again. Today was eye opening and terrifying but you were safe now here with Alex’s lips pressed against yours. As long as you had Alex you knew you would be ok.


	4. I Can't Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Danvers/Reader

**You are Alex’s wife and a DEO Agent. You and your team had been sent on a mission that was suppose to be an easy in easy out type of thing. You were ambushed though and you and some of your team ended up severely injured.**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**  
**(L/N)- Last Name**

**Warnings- Angst, Mentions of Death and Blood**

You and your team were getting suited up for your mission. It was another easy in easy out. You just had to get some information about some rumors that had been going around. You knew there was going to be some type of security but from what you could tell it was just a handful of security guards. Nothing that you and your team wouldn’t be able to handle. You had just finished checking yourself over to make sure you had everything when Alex walked over to you.  
“You better not slack off out there Agent (L/N).” She teased you. A slight chuckle escaped your lips. You pretended to be wounded by what she had said.  
“I would never. I am very serious all the time.” You had barely managed to say that with a straight face. Alex laughed and shook her head at you.  
“Just be careful out there alright. I know you have done a million missions just like this one, but keep your guard up.” She leaned in and gave you a soft chaste kiss. “Remember we have a date tonight and you cant go if you end up doing something reckless and end up in the infirmary like last time.” You blushed and looked away from her. Last time hadn’t been your fault. It had been a simple mistake honestly.  
“Yea yea yea. I know. Besides I wouldn’t miss this date for anything. It’s extremely special.” You said as you smiled at her and kissed her cheek. “Happy 1 year anniversary of married life Danvers.” You heard your teammates making fun of you for being soft with your wife. You just shook your head at their antics.  
“I got to go now. I promise I’ll be safe and make it back in time for our date.” You said before quickly heading over to your team and heading out. Alex chuckled as she watched you leave. She felt extremely lucky to have met you. She let herself enjoy the memories of you and her for a brief moment before going into Director Danvers mode.  
_____  
You and your team had easily made your way through the building. There was a little bit more security than you had originally thought, but it wasn’t anything you and your team couldn’t handle. You had gotten the information you needed but that was when things began to go horribly wrong. All of a sudden there was a flood of CADMUS Agents. None of you had any idea where they had come from. It had been an ambush and they had waited for the perfect moment to strike. You and your team were trapped. The only way out was going through the CADMUS Agents and that was a death wish if you had ever heard of one. They outnumbered you 10 to 1. You looked around at the Agents with you. You considered them friends and family. You knew what you had to do and by the looks in their eyes they knew what you were planning on doing. You quickly had Winn patch you through to Alex through your ear pieces.  
“Alex, I might need a rain check on that date.” You peeked around the corner to they and see where all the CADMUS Agents were hiding. You quickly ducked back when they began to fire at you though. Alex heard the sound of bullets and began to panic.  
“(Y/N) what is going on?” You could hear the slight panic in her voice that she had tried to disguise.  
“Well it turns out that this might have been a trap. CADMUS Agents ambushed us. We are kind of trapped right now. Just thought you should know that we are going to have to out a hold on the date tonight.” You tried to stay calm knowing that you were about to give your life to try and save your fellow agents.  
“(Y/N) don’t you fucking dare. I have back up headed your way right now. ETA is 45 minutes.” She was no longer trying to conceal the panic. You felt tears begin to flood your eyes. There was no way your team would be able to hold your position for 45 minutes. The CADMUS Agents were closing in on you and your team.  
“I love you Alex never forget that alright. You have made these past years of my life from the day I met you to the day when we finally got married the best years of my life.” You could feel yourself getting chocked up. You were trying to be strong for her and your team.  
“You promised (Y/N). Please please please dont break your promise please. I need you and I just… you just need to hold your position for a little bit longer alright.” Alex begged you. It broke your heart to hear her so panicked and distraught.  
“Thank you for being the best girlfriend and wife that a person could hope for Alex. I love your forever and always.” You quickly cut off contact with her after saying that. You couldn’t stand hearing her beg you. It was causing cracks in your heart. You turned back to your team and you could see the pain in their eyes. You were their family and they knew what you were about to do. You couldn’t risk them ending up more injured than they already were though. You were the team leader and it was your job to keep them safe. The back up should arrive in time for them to rescue and save your team mates.  
“Thank you for being the best team and the best family an Agent could hope to have. When you see Alex tell her that I’m sorry and that I’m gonna take a rain check on our date.  
_____  
Alex started screaming into her ear piece but she could no longer hear you.  
”(Y/N)! Agent (L/N)! Answer! This is an order! GOD DAMMIT (Y/N)! ANSWER ME!“ Alex began to break down. Everyone around her stared in shock. They had never seen her like this before.  
"Winn get Supergirl on route to their location now!” Alex screamed the panic and fear clear in her voice. Winn immediately got into contact with Kara and when Winn explained what he knew about the situation Kara shoot off on her way to where you were.  
“She’s on her way Alex. She will make it in time. She will save them.” Winn tried to reassure Alex but she was inconsolable. All the other Agents watched their Director break down. The pain in their eyes clear as they knew if she lost you she would never be the same. Neither would they. You had made friends with nearly everyone at the DEO. They all considered you family and knowing that they may lose not only you but also their director caused pain in all of their hearts.  
_____  
You had no idea that Kara was on her way. All you knew was that you needed to do this to save your team. You rolled out from behind your hiding space and began to fire at every single agent you could see. In the beginning it seemed like you might actually be able to escape from this without any life threatening injuries. You had always had perfect aim. Every bullet landing perfectly between the CADMUS Agents eyes. You kept trying to duck and hide between anything and everything you could. You had managed to advance on them slightly and had taken out 12 of them before you felt the first bullet pierce your skin. You quickly dropped down behind the container you had been using as shelter. After that you became sloppy. You were losing blood too quickly and it was making you lightheaded and dizzy. You began to feel multiple bullets pierce your skin. You were littered with bullet holes. You honestly had no idea how many times you had been shot but you knew the amount of blood you had lost wasn’t good. You had managed to take out enough of the CADMUS Agents to Gove your team a fighting chance until backup could arrive. You stayed ducked behind the container with your back against it. You began to cough and you could taste the blood in your mouth. You made brief eye contact with your team and gave them a small shaky smile. You felt like you couldn’t breathe. You had closed your eyes and began to feel yourself when you heard shouts of fear from the CADMUS Agents and shouts of hope from your team.  
“Where are they? Wheres (Y/N)?” You heard someone who’s voice sounded familiar ask with panic and fear in their voice. All of your Agents were crowded around you. You guess they had come to you when whoever had arrived took out the rest of the CADMUS Agents.  
“Right here Supergirl. They need immediate medical attention.” You heard one of your agents, Serena you think, say. Kara felt her heart drop out of her stomach as she saw the shape you were in. If it wasn’t for here super-hearing she would have thought you were dead.  
“We will be ok. We can wait for backup but they won’t make it waiting that long.” Kara nodded her head before picking you up as gently as she could and taking off. You ended up passing out on the flight to the DEO.  
_____  
You groaned quietly as you began to feel yourself wake up. You opened your eyes and immediately regretted it when all you saw was bright white lights. You immediately shut your eyes. You began to try and figure out exactly where you were and what had happened. You felt a weight on your hand and slowly opened your eyes, letting them adjust to the light before looking at where the weight was coming from. Your heart ached at the sight that greeted you. Alex had your hand in a death grip in her sleep. She had her head laying on your arm and you could see the dried tear stains on her face. You began to lift up your other hand to run your fingers through her hair but winced and whimpered out at the pain it caused you. It seemed that was enough to wake up Alex. She looked confused for a brief moment before her eyes met yours and then the tears began to flow.  
“Do you have any idea how close I came to losing you today. Your heart stopped so many times the doctors almost stopped trying to revive you. You lost so much blood its a miracle that you are even here right now. The doctors said that there is no logical explanation for how you are alive.” You felt your heart break as she began to completely break down. You comforted her as best as you could but every tiny movement hurt and you were hooked up to a shit ton of wires.  
“I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t fix anything but I am truly sorry Alex.” You rasped out. You felt the tears begin to fall down your face. Alex shook her head before she leaned towards you. You could barely feel her lips against yours and then she was leaning back.  
“I know that this work is dangerous. I also know why you did what you did. But (Y/N) I cant lose you. I wouldn’t be able to survive losing you. I know that sounds dramatic and it may seem like I’m over exaggerating but I’m not. I wouldn’t be able to make it in this world without you by my side.” You felt ashamed of yourself. You should’ve thought through your plan more. You should’ve known that she would send Supergirl your way. If you had just waited a little bit longer you would’ve been ok. You grinned your teeth as you felt pissed at yourself.  
“I’m sorry Alex. I should’ve waited and talked to you about a better plan of action. I promise from now on I will be as safe as someone can possibly be and yes I know that I won’t be going back out into the field again. Not after the injuries I sustained from this last mission. I know I won’t be able to pass the physical exam or possibly even the mental exam. I don’t even care about that though. All I care about is you. Making sure that I am never the cause of your pain again. I love you Alex and I’m so sorry.” Alex gave you a small watery smile and you returned it with one of your own. You knew that not only you but also Alex had a long road of recovery ahead of the both of you. At the moment though it didn’t mattered. All that mattered was that you had been given another chance and you weren’t going to waste it.


	5. I Just Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie Sawyer/Reader

**Request From Tumblr**

**For your prompts: how about a fluffy Maggie Sawyer x reader? Ps I love your writing**

**This is kind of short but full of fluff lol hope you enjoy.**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**  
**(L/N)- Last Name**

You felt the sun hitting you in the face and groaned. It was your day off and you had been planning to spend it sleeping in with your girlfriend. You reached out towards her side of the bed and frowned when you didn’t feel her. You cracked open your eyes and glanced around your bedroom trying to see if she was anywhere near but you came up empty handed. You pouted and slowly got out of bed knowing that without her by your side you weren’t going to be getting anymore sleep. You walked to your closet and grabbed one of Maggies big and baggy shirts before heading towards the kitchen. You could hear Maggie quietly humming a song. You didn’t recognize it but it put a smile on your face. Maggie only hummed songs when she was in a really good mood. You stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and leaned against the wall. Maggie was dancing around the kitchen with her headphones on listening to music as she was making breakfast. You had planned to sneak up behind her but instead you decided to stay where you were and watch her with a soft smile on your face. You wanted to make sure that you engraved his memory into your mind. You both had been so busy lately that moments like these had become rare. You didn’t mind though, it just made you treasure all the little moments even more than you already had. Maggie turned around feeling eyes on her and saw you just standing there watching her. The look of love in your eyes and the smile on your lips made her swallow the sarcastic remark she had been about to say. Instead she had given you one of her rare smiles that shined brighter than the sun ever had hope of shining.  
“How long have you been standing there watching me?” Maggie asked you as she turned around to turn off the stove. You walked towards her and wrapped your arms around her waist hugging her from behind.  
“Long enough to know that you my dear are in an excellent mood today.” You murmured as you pressed a kiss to her forehead. She relaxed and leaned against you. She always had loved when you hugged her like this. She felt safe and at home in your arms which was rare for her. As you felt her relax against you you couldn’t help but think about how lucky you were. She let her walls down around you and let you see even the darkest parts of her. You in return opened up just as much and never judged her. You began to sway back and forth with her in your arms and you heard her let out a little chuckle. She turned around in your arms and placed her arms around your neck. Your eyes met hers and you got lost just like you always had. Maggie wasn’t any better though. Your eyes had always managed to make her lose her train of thought. You both leaned in towards one another and your lips met in a soft and lazy kiss. You pulled back slowly and rested your forehead against hers.  
“I love you Maggie. I know we haven’t been able to spend as much time as we want together but I am so incredibly lucky for every second we do get to spend together.” You whispered softly afraid to break the peace that had settled over the both of you. Maggie’s eyes watered slightly as a small watery chuckle escaped her lips.  
“I swear (L/N) if you make me cry this early in the morning I am going to kick your ass.” She joked and you felt the laughter escape out of your lips. “But I love you too. More than anything in this world.” She told you. You couldn’t help the smile that over took your face and leaned in to kiss Maggie again. Neither one of you really caring to push it any further. Maggie just wanted to stay like this with you forever. You really were the most important person in her life and she would do anything to keep you safe, happy, and loved. Eventually you pulled away from each other and made your way towards the living room. Whatever Maggie had been cooking was completely forgotten about as you both sat down on the couch. You curled into Maggies side and she wrapped her arm around you pulling you closer to her. She pressed a kiss to the top of your head before turning on the TV and going to Netflix.  
“What do you say to us ordering take out and watching Netflix all day cuddled up together on this couch (Y/N)?” You couldn’t nod your head quick enough. She smiled at you lovingly and said,  
“It’s a plan then.” You kissed her cheek and laid your head against her shoulder. She held you just a little bit tighter and browsed through Netflix before choosing a random action movie. You wished that everyday could be like this. You curled up in Maggies side as she holds you occasionally pressing kisses to the top of your head. You could feel your eyes beginning to close and even though you tried to fight against sleep the feeling of Maggie starting to run her fingers through your hair did you in. Maggie looked down at you about to say something when she realized you had fallen asleep. She chuckled softly before resigning herself to being stuck in the slightly uncomfortable position for awhile. She didn’t mind though. She was just happy that you had felt content enough to be able to fall asleep in her arms. She smiled as she turned her attention back to the TV thinking about how lucky she was to have you in her life. She may not have always been the greatest at expressing her emotions but she knew that what the two of you had was forever and she couldn’t believe how lucky she truly was. Shortly afterwards though she felt sleep began to claim her and as her eyes slid close all she could think was that so far today had been the perfect day.


	6. I Don't Want To Be A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor/Reader

**You and Lena have been dating for almost a year. No one really knows about your relationship. Everyone just thinks the two of you are friends. You and Lena get into a huge fight about your relationship being a secret after you catch multiple people flirting with her at her Gala.**

**Warning- Language Slight angst**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**  
**(F/D)- Favorite Drink**  
**(Y/N/N)- Your Nickname**  
**(E/C)- Eye Color**

You took a sip of (F/D) as you watched another rich white guy flirt with your girlfriend. You scoffed as Lena laughed at one of jokes resting her hand on his arm. You were getting tired of this. Why do you ever come to these Galas anymore? All you ever do is sit by yourself, occasionally with Kara when she shows up, and glare daggers at every person who walks up to and flirts with your girlfriend. Yet you can do nothing to put a stop to it because no one ever knows you two are together. Your (E/C) eyes meet Lenas from across the room and you can see the frown pulling at her lips from where you sit. You quickly look away from her and continue to drink your (F/D). You just wanted to leave or better yet you wanted to turn back time and find any excuse to not be here to begin with. You sighed as you heard her walking closer to you. Lena was practically right behind you at this point. You looked around and saw a couple people looking your way but no one near enough to be able to listen into the conversation that was bound to happen. All you could think as she placed her hand on your shoulder was don’t say it. You never were good at keeping your thoughts as just thoughts so as soon as you opened your mouth what came out sarcastically with just a hint of your hidden pain and jealousy was,  
“Careful Lena people might begin to think there’s something going on between us and we cant have that can we?” You heard the small sharp intake of breath from her that followed what you had said. You should have known that coming and staying here was a bad idea.  
“(Y/N),” Lena sighed out, “Can we not do this right now.” You scoffed and shook your head.  
“Sure Lena whatever you want. I’m just going to head home. Let me know when you decide we can actually talk.” You told her as you stood up shaking her hand off your shoulder and walking out. You knew you shouldn’t have done that but after your relationship being kept a secret for a year you were just done. You didn’t want to be a secret. You wanted to be able to shout your love for Lena from the roof tops, but every time you tried to talk to her about going public with your relationship she always had some new excuse ready. You began to think that Lena just preferred to keep you a secret. You hailed a cab and gave them the address for Lenas place. You rested your head against the window and let the tears flow from the pain this whole situation was causing you. After the cab dropped you off and you entered Lenas penthouse you went to the bedroom to get out of the fancy outfit you had to wear to the gala. You changed into a sweatshirt and sweatpants. After changing you headed into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water before going to living room and sitting on the couch. Turning on the TV you tried to find anything to try and hold your attention but ended just putting it on some random movie you knew you weren’t going to watch. You got lost in thought trying to figure out what to do with this whole situation. You were no closer to a solution when Lena walked through the door a couple hours later. You looked up as you heard her heels click across the floor bringing her closer to you. You look you your (E/C) eyes meeting her pale emerald eyes. You quickly looked away from her and looked at your hands as you began to fidget.  
“We need to talk (Y/N) about what you said at the gala.” Lena said as she took a seat beside you slipping off her heels. You sighed looking back up at her knowing very well this may be the last time you talked. You tried your hardest to burn the picture of her into your mind.  
“I’m tired of being a secret Lena. I want to be able to hold your hand in public, take you out on romantic dates, and tell everyone in the world that I love you.” You told her as you tried to keep eye contact but you kept looking away from her too nervous to be able to keep your eyes on her. You heard her sigh as she reached out and put her hands over yours.  
“(Y/N) you know we can’t its too dangerous. You could end up the target of my mother or my brother. I would never forgive myself if I was the reason you were hurt.” Lena whispered to you softly. You scoffed and yanked your hands out from underneath hers as you stand up.  
“You already are hurting me Lena! It’s killing me to not to be able to love you freely! It kills me every time I have to sit and watch some rich white MOTHERFUCKER FLIRT WITH YOU AND NOT BEING ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!” You exploded and Lena just sat there with her eyes wide meeting your fuming (E/C) eyes and jaw dropped open in surprise. You had never yelled at her like that before. You had always been calm and rational. You rub your eyes as the tears began to flow freely once again. You hadn’t meant to explode like that but all this pain and jealousy was festering inside you.  
“I can’t do this Lena I cant keep being your secret. I’m just so tired and the pain this is causing me is too much for me to try and continue to shoulder and deal with.” You whispered softly. You could by the look in her eyes that she knew what you were about to say. Her beautiful green eyes sparkling with the tears that had begun to fill them. She reached out for you trying to hold onto you.  
“Please,” she sobbed out “Please don’t do this.” You shook your head taking a step back away from her and looking away from her. You couldn’t look at her right now. You knew your resolve would break the moment your eyes meet hers again. You needed to do this for yourself and for your own sanity.  
“Darling please,” she tried to get out in between her sobs. She got up and took a step towards you as you took another step back. You both kept repeating the process until your back met the wall.  
“Please (Y/N) I can’t lose you.” You could hear her voice crack on the last word. You looked up at her as your tears continued to fall. The pain in her eyes haunting you. You placed one of your hands on the side of her face. Your other hand going to rest on her hip. She pressed her forehead against yours. Her hands pulling your face closer to her your lips meeting as your tears mixed together. You don’t know how long the both of you stood there kissing. Neither one of you pulling back until your lungs begged for air.  
“I love you. You are my world (Y/N/N). I can’t do this without you. I’m so sorry for everything. I should have seen how this whole situation was affecting you.” Lena whispered against your lips before pulling you into another kiss. This time you pulled back first shaking your head.  
“You couldn’t have known Lena. This is just as much my fault. I should have said something to you about the way our relationship being a secret made me feel.” You murmured. She just held onto you tighter. You both knew that you would still need to talk to each other but for right now you were both okay with just holding each other tightly. Not everything had been fixed but hopefully this was the start of a new better beginning.


	7. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Lane/Reader

**(Y/N)- Your Name**  
**(Y/N/N)- Your Nickname**  
**(E/C)- Eye Color**

**Song Fic. Song is Young Love by Kip Moore**

**Warnings- None**

_Your daddy thought I was wrong for you,_  
_Thinking back your mom did too_  
_Two wrongs never felt so right_  
_It was written in the stars, for two young and wild at hearts_  
_Sneak out late into the night_  
_You’d climb in and take my hand_  
_And you’d slide on over, on over and we’d ride_

You knew that Lucy’s father didn’t think that you were right for his daughter. You didn’t have your life planned out. You lived in the moment and did what you wanted to. Her mom wasn’t the biggest fan of you either but she was less obvious about it. You didn’t care though because even though you were young you knew that the younger Lane held your heart. Every night you would wait down the street from her house waiting for her to sneak out to join you on a midnight adventure. She would hop into your car and pull you into a kiss. It never failed to make your heart flutter and make you see fireworks. She would pull back with a smirk and slide in closer to your side before you would take off going wherever the night took you. As long as she was with you you didn’t really didn’t care where you ended up.

_‘Cause young love don’t know nothin’_  
_When the radio plays you sing along_  
_When she’s holding on_  
_You just can’t get close enough, you swear it’s sent from above_  
_It’s real, it’s good, and it’s young love_

You’re favorite memories are of the nights when you just drive around all night blaring your music with Lucy singing along to every song. You still cant figure out how you managed to get someone as amazing as her to fall for a trouble maker like you. You never question it though you just pull her a little closer to you and hold onto her a little tighter. She would look up at you with a soft smile her gorgeous green eyes meeting your (E/C) eyes.  
“I love you (Y/N)” she would whisper and without fail it would make you blush every time.  
“I love you too Lucy forever.” you would promise her. No matter what anyone ever had to say you both knew that what you had was real.

_Remember that time you was supposed to be at your friend Kate’s and not with me_  
_In Panama City a hundred miles away_  
_And that damned old truck of mine broke down, your old man cussed me out_  
_And swore thats the last I’d see your face_

Lucy told her father that she would be at her friends house. That was just a lie though. You both had made plans to take a road trip down to Panama City. It was only about halfway there when your truck began to sputter and smoke began to come out of the hood before dying right there on the side of the road. You couldn’t believe your bad luck as you looked over at Lucy. You tried to fix it to get it working even if it only barely but it was no use. The truck was dead. Your eyes met Lucys and you both knew the only option was for her to call her father. As she smirked at you and pulled up his number you banged your head against your truck. How could it do this to you. After getting off the phone with her father Lucy came over to you and gave you a soft kiss. When her father came he promised you that this would be the last time that you ever saw Lucy. You just smiled already knowing that that wasn’t true.

 _But_ _I’d pull into your neighbor’s drive and cut the lights,_  
_And you’d slide on over, on over and we’d ride_

Later the next night you pulled into her neighbors driveway and turned off all your lights waiting for her to join you. You had only been waiting for a couple minutes when she opened the door and slide in beside you. You pulled her into a quick and passionate kiss before pulling away and heading out into the night with her cuddled up into your side.  
“I love you Lucy and no matter what anyone says I know you’re the one for me.” you tell her barely above a whisper. She blushes and cuddles closer into your side smiling.  
“I love you too (Y/N) and nothing will change that.” She replied giving you a soft kiss on your cheek.

_'Cause young love don’t know nothin’_  
_When the radio plays you sing along_  
_When she’s holding on_  
_You just can’t get close enough, you swear it’s sent from above_  
_It’s real, its good, and it’s young love_

That whole night you just drove all over the place both if you singing along to all the songs with Lucy holding onto you. You knew that no matter what your place was beside this amazing woman. You couldn’t help but glance over at her occasionally smiling. She was the most beautiful girl you had ever seen and that would never change. Just like your love for her. It would always beat true and strong.

_There was really no way of knowing_  
_But look at us baby, we’re still going_

It has been quite awhile since the day you first met Lucy. You both proved everyone wrong. It was about a decade later and your love for her had only grown stronger. You looked over at her and still couldn’t believe your luck. She was still the most beautiful woman in your eyes. Her beauty had grown over the years and you doubted that her beauty would ever stop growing. She glanced up from the paperwork she was doing and met your (E/C) eyes. She titled her head to the side slightly and smiled softly at you.  
“What are you thinking about over there that’s got that love struck look on your face (Y/N/N)?” She asked you quietly afraid to disturb the peace that had settled over the both of you.  
“The same thing that always causes this look on my face,” you began to say as you got up walking over to her. When you got right in front of her she pushed her chair back and looked up at you.  
“And what is that oh darling husband/wife of mine?” She asks you teasingly. You lean down and whisper against her lips "You.“ Before connecting in a slow and loving kiss.

_'Cause young love don’t know nothin’_  
_When the radio plays you sing along_  
_All damn night long_  
_You just can’t get close enough, you swear,_  
_It’s sent from above_  
_It’s real, it’s good_  
_And it’s still young love_  
_Young love_

You would never forget about all those late night drives you took as teenagers young and in love. The beginning of hers and yours love story. Even now 10 years later you still think back to those nights and the love that blossomed between the two of you despite her father trying to come in between you two. You just smiled to yourself and pulled your wife closer to you cherishing the moment.


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia Nal/Reader

**Requested From Tumblr-**

**Hi 👋 Can you write Reader and Nia are dating but R doesn’t know that Nia is dreamer. Later R finds out or Nia tells reader (your choice)**

**Hopefully you like this. It is my first time writing a Nia Nal x Reader and I hope I did this justice.**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

**Warnings- Language**

You and Nia had been met each other through Kara. You had thought she was the most beautiful woman you had ever seen. You were a flustered stuttering mess around her in the beginning. Her smile, her laugh, the way she was so passionate about the things she cared about had made you fall for her so quick you hadn’t even realized what had happened until it was too late. She had gained your heart without even trying. What you dint know was that she felt the same way as you but she was scared because she held quite a few secrets. Eventually though you had gained the courage to ask her on a date. You had been extremely nervous and terrified that she was going to reject you. She hadn’t though and one date turned into many dates. She felt as though you deserved the truth though or at least part of the truth and so even though she was scared of how you might react she decided to tell you one of the secrets that she held so very close. You could remember that day clearly. She had been so nervous and rambled on about she would understand if you wanted to leave her. You had pulled her close to you and kissed her softly. You couldn’t even imagine ever wanting to leave her. After she had pulled away from the kiss she blurted out that she was a trans woman. You had been shocked but at the look of fear in her eyes you had quickly pulled her into another kiss. You loved her and that meant all of her. You told her just as much and she had just stared at you in surprise. She had thought that maybe you would feel betrayed but you had just taken it in stride. How could you not though? She was the most amazing, brave, and strong woman you had ever met and this just made you realize how truly amazing, brave, and strong she was. That had only been a couple of months ago and you had thought the two of you were stronger than ever but lately it seemed like she was always too busy for you now. You had tried setting up dates only for her to end up extremely late or cancel. You were worried that maybe you had said something or done something wrong. You did have a bit of a habit of putting your foot in your mouth and not realizing it. You began to think over everything you had said and done before Nia became distant but you couldn’t remember doing or saying anything wrong. You hoped she would eventually come to you and talk about whatever was causing her to be distant so you tried to be patient. You wanted her to come to you when she ready. You didn’t want to push her. Eventually though after she ended up skipping date night without calling or texting causing you to become extremely worried you decided to approach her about it. You needed some kind of answers about why she was distant. You woke up early to go over to her apartment hoping to catch her before she disappeared wherever she had been going to lately. Once you made it to her apartment you knocked on the door, surprised and happy that Nia had answered the door.

“Hey Nia. Can we talk please? I’m really worried about you.” You said hoping she would let you in. She seemed to debate it for a second before noosing and opening the door more for you. You quickly walked inside her apartment before she could change he mind. You sat down on the couch and tried to organize your thoughts so you wouldn’t say the wrong thing.

“Did I do or say something wrong Nia? If I did I am truly sorry and if you explain whatever I said or did I will try my hardest to not repeat my mistake.” You said softly your voice cracking. You were trying to keep your emotions under control but it was hard because seeing her in front of you made you truly realize how much you would lose if you lost her.

“What! Of course not (Y/N). What would make you think that babe?” She asked you confusion clear in her voice. You bit your lip trying to contain the tears that wanted to escape from your eyes out of pure relief. You hadn’t done or said anything to make her so upset she avoided you. Thank god. Since you weren’t the reason that she had become distant than what was though?

“You’ve just been so distant love. You either cancel our dates or show up extremely late. Then yesterday night you completely skipped the date and didn’t call or text me. I was really worried about you. You know you can tell me anything right? You can trust me Nia. No matter what is going on we can get through it together. You have to tell me what’s going on first though.” You told her. Her jaw dropped open and she tried to say something but nothing came out. You began to worry. What if the reason she had become distant was because she no longer loved you. The thought instantly broke your heart. You loved her with everything you were. Nia on the other hand was debating if she should tell you that she was Dreamer or not. She didn’t want you to hate her for keeping such a huge secret from you. Yet, when she had told you about her being a trans woman you hadn’t been upset that she had hid it from you. You were just happy she felt safe enough and trusted you enough to reveal that part of herself to you.

“Do you not love me anymore? Is that why you are distant?” She heard you ask with a watery voice. She felt the panic enter her body. Is that what you thought? She couldn’t stop herself from blurting out,

“I’m Dreamer and I have been fighting crime with Supergirl. I dint want to tell you because I was scared of how you would react and that if anyone found out you knew they would use you against me and if you were ever hurt because of me (Y/N) I would never forgive myself.” She had said all of that so quickly you had barely managed to catch it. Once her words registered with you a look of shock overcame your face. Your girlfriend was Dreamer. The new badass superhero of National City.

“I’m dating Dreamer.” You whispered in awe “HOLY SHIT! My girlfriend is Dreamer. Babe you’re a badass.” You told her excitedly as you looked at her. It was her turn to be overcome with shock. You weren’t upset, in fact you actually seemed in awe and excited about the fact that she was Dreamer. Once she had overcome her shock a soft smile appeared on her lips. She should have known you would react like this. You had always been the most supportive and understanding person she had ever had in her life. She leaned towards you and kissed you slowly. neither one of you pulled away until your lungs were burning and begging for air. You smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. You’re girlfriend was not only one of the strongest women you had ever met but now, well now she was a certified badass. You really had scored the jackpot with her.

“I love you.” You had whispered your love for her coating your voice as you leaned in for another kiss. While you had so many questions for your girlfriend you decided that they could wait until later. For now you were just going to enjoy the feeling of her lips on yours.


	9. Break Up In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Grant/Reader

**Song fic. The song is Break Up In The End by Cole Swindell**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

**(E/C)- Eye Color**

**(Y/F/S)- Your Favorite Song**

**Warnings- None? Let me know if you would like me to put some**

_I still walk in that bar a little drunk  
I still ask you what you’re drinking, what’s your name  
I still kiss you by the shuffleboard, last call at 2AM  
Even though we break up in the end_

Things between you and Cat had ended. You still aren’t sure how it happened or what led your relationship to this point. You didn’t regret it though. If you could go back in time you would still stumble into that bar already tipsy. You would still approach the cute blonde, Cat, at the edge of the bar and start a conversation with her. Trying to figure out what she was drinking and if she would let you buy one. When you asked for her name she seemed confused.

“Hey beautiful can I get your name?” you asked the gorgeous woman who sat beside you. She turned to look at you with confusion swirling in her eyes.

“Do you honestly have no idea who you are talking to?” she had asked you and you smiled at her.

“Darling if I had ever met you before trust me I would remember you. I could never forget a woman like you.” You had slightly slurred out.

You sighed while walking down the street. A small smile appeared on your face though. The memory of how you two met was probably always going to sting. You didn’t mind though even knowing how your relationship ended you would do it all over again.

_I’ll introduce you to my mom and dad  
Say “I think I love her” when you leave that room  
I’d still not take their advice when I say you’re moving in  
Even though we break up in the end_

You could still remember when you had brought her home with you to introduce her to your parents. She had been so nervous, which for her was unusual. Cat was never nervous. Yet, here she was just a bundle of nervous energy. You had smiled over at her and took her hands in yours.

“Love they are going to absolutely adore you.” You told her and leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead.

“(Y/N) you cant possibly know that.” She said looking up at you. You laughed softly and shook your head.

“I do know that. You want to know how I know they with love you Cat?” You asked her. She nodded her head and you wrapped your arms around her waist pulling her closer to you.

“I know that because you made me happy Cat. Happier than I have ever felt before.” You murmured pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She pulled back to look up at you her brown eyes meeting your (E/C) as she smiled. After that you two of you made your way to your parents house. Everything was going great. Your mom and dad loved Cat and Cat had calmed down and was no longer as nervous, In the middle of talking to your parents she got a call.

“Sorry I have to take this.” She said smiling apologetically and walking outside to take her call. You watched her walk away with a smile on your face before turning back to your parents.

“I think that I’m in love with her.” You told them. You saw the smiles on their faces and you knew that they were just happy you finally had someone you truly cared for. You knew you were also going to have to tell them that one of the reasons you had brought Cat to meet them was that you were going to be moving in together. You already knew how that would go. You could practically hear them say it was too early and to wait a little longer. You already knew you were going to ignore it because that woman out there held your heart.

_Even if I knew you’d be the one that got away  
I’d still go back and get you  
Even if I knew you’d be my best and worst mistake  
Oh, I’d still make it with you  
Over and over, again and again  
Even though we break up in the end_

The memory managed to put a soft yet sad smile on your face. You continued walking around going wherever your feet took you. You couldn’t stay at your new apartment. It was too quiet without her around. Yet, even if there was a way you could avoid meeting her and avoid the heartbreak you knew you wouldn’t take it. She was the best thing that ever happened to you and losing her was the worst but you wouldn’t change a thing. You would always choose her no matter what because you would rather have had the chance to have loved Cat and lose her than to have never met her to begin with.

_I’d still play my favorite song in your car  
Let you love me to it, ‘til it felt like ours  
Now all I hear is you in it, but I’d still let you ruin it  
Even though we break up in the end_

You had walked into a bar. Apparently where your feet were taking you was the place you had first met Cat. You shoved your hands your pockets. Tonight was karaoke night. You smiled remembering all the times you had tried to convince Cat to sing karaoke with you. She never said yes at the bar but she would sing with you int the apartment you two had shared. You hadn’t been expecting to hear (Y/F/S) though. It hurt to hear now yet still brought a feeling of happiness, even if it was tinted with heartbreak, to you. You had showed the song to Cat and had played it over and over again. She had surprisingly loved it and you two danced to and sang the song all the time. Listening to it now though, all you could hear was Cats voice singing. You let a couple tears fall knowing that at some point this song had become yours and Cats song. You would still show (Y/F/S) to her though. You would let her ruin that song over and over again though because for you Cat was the only choice for you to make. Never meeting her, even if it saves you from heartbreak, isn’t a choice for you. You would always choose to walk into that bar no matter how many times you were given to take a different route. You just hoped that Cat felt the same and that she would always wait in that bar for you no matter how many times she was given to make a different choice. You just smiled sadly and sat down at the bar letting yourself get lost in memories of the past as you drank the night away.

**A/N: So I didn’t do the whole song for this one. It was already getting a little longer than I had originally planned for it to be and I felt like right there was a good place to end it at. My prompts request is still open and I would love to hear from some of y'all.** ****


	10. Should Have Stayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Arias/Reader

**Requested From Tumblr-**

**A/N- I realize that there were requests that came way before this one and I promise I am working on them but since I was actually able to write this and finish it I decided to upload it. Again I promise I am working on other requests I just keep getting writers block at certain parts and am having trouble trying to figure out how to continue them.**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

**Warnings- Angst, Mentions of Death, Self-Destructive Coping Method, Alcohol Mention, Slight Fighting Mention- let me know if you want me to add more warnings otherwise hope you enjoy**

You felt like everything around you was crashing down. You hadn’t heard from Sam for days now. You had no idea what you had done wrong you wished she would tell you so you could just fix it. You loved her more than anything in this world despite both of your parents telling you that you were too young to know what love was. You knew that Sam was the girl for you. It had always been her and now you were terrified that you had lost her due to some stupid mistake on your part. You had tried giving her space these past couple days, or as much space as you could give her while still occasionally texting her. You decided that you were going to stop by her house today and just see if you could get her to talk to you. You rode your bike over to her place and knocked on the front door. No one answered at first and just as you were about to leave and go home her mom answered the door. She looked at you confused.

“(Y/N), what are you doing here?” You gave Sam’s mom a small smile and stuck your hands in your pockets to prevent yourself from fidgeting too much.

“Well umm Ms. Arias I was wondering if I could talk with Sam.” You begin to rock back and forth on your feet. “See she hasn’t really been answering my text messages or my calls and I don’t know if I did something to upset her or not. I just wanted to come and clear anything going on between us.” Her eyes widened and her jaw opened slightly before she let out a sigh and shook her head. She looked at you with pity in her eyes.

“I can’t believe she didn’t tell you. Sam left (Y/N). I’m sorry.” You felt as though you just had all the air knocked out of your lungs. Sam left without telling you. Why would she do that? You could feel your heart begin to crack as tears began to gather in your eyes. You looked away from Sam’s mom and bit down on your lip hard enough to draw blood trying to prevent the tears from falling. Without another word to her you turned around grabbed your bike and peddled home as quickly as you could.

~~~~~

**_2 Years Later_ **

You were a mess. After Sam had left you with no explanation you became a completely different guy. You made yourself a promise that you would never trust or fall in love with anyone for as long as you lived. You gained quite the reputation at your high school as a fuck boy and heartbreaker. You played girls the way that you felt Sam had played you. When you went off to college it was the same, only difference was that you managed to get a fake ID and spent a majority of your time in bars getting as drunk as you could trying to erase the memory of Sam from your mind. Things only got worse 3 months into being at college. You got a call in the middle of the night, your parents had been involved in a collision with a semi and were dead. You had collapsed and the scream that left your lips terrified even you. You felt like the world was out to get you. First Sam leaves without so much as a goodbye and now you lost your parents. It was a month after you had received the news about your parents death and you were in a bar drinking. You were way past wasted and headed on your way to blackout drunk. You had been flirting with this girl all night and you were sure you were going to be able to take her home and spend the night with her until her boyfriend showed up. The details that lead you where you were now fighting this guy in the alley behind the bar were hazy at best. You knew you had said something to him to set him off. That wasn’t really that surprising though, your mouth got you into a lot of situations like this. You had become a decent fighter because of that but you were so drunk you were barely able to stand up right. You had managed to get a couple hits on him but that only seemed to piss him off more and the last thing you saw before everything went black was his fist heading towards your face.

You groaned as you felt yourself beginning to wake up. The incident from the night before not completely clear yet. You knew you had taken one hell of a beating. You didn’t need any memory of last night to be able to figure that out with how sore every part of your body was. You slowly opened your eyes and looked around in confusion. This wasn’t your place. Where the hell were you? You looked down at yourself and realized that you were almost completely naked except for your boxers. Did you manage to go home with some girl who felt bad for you? You slowly set up.

“Fuck sake.” You groaned out. You stretched your sore and aching limbs. “Fucking hell. Was the dude some kind of UFC fighter or some shit?” You asked yourself, or at least you had thought you were the only one that would hear your question. You had yet to spot the woman leaning against the entrance to the living room where you were. You shook your head slightly at your stupidity. It wasn’t the first time you had gotten into a fight with the boyfriend of a girl you were planning on taking home and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

“Oh well. It doesn’t matter. I better find my clothes before the girl that lives here wakes up.” You mumbled to yourself.

“Too late.” You heard someone say and you jumped slightly not expecting anyone to be around. You winced slightly and turned towards the woman direction. Whatever you were about to say died before it even had a chance to be said. Your mouth opened and closed multiple times and you rubbed your eyes. You couldn’t possibly be seeing what you thought you were. In front of you 2 years after she had disappeared was your ex-girlfriend Sam Arias. You could feel your heart soar at the sight of her. You felt a small smile begin to grow on your face before you remembered what she had put you through. You immediately scowled. She looked nervous and guilty.

“I don’t know if I’m dreaming or having a nightmare right now.” She looked down and bit her lip. She couldn’t lie, that had stung but she had deserved it.

“Neither. I found you in the alley and had a friend help me bring you here.” You just stared at her. You didn’t know what to say to that. There were so many things you wanted to say but nothing was coming out. Sam began to fidget nervously. She wasn’t sure what to say to you. She never thought that she would see you again but then she had seen you get knocked out in the alley and she had to help you. She was scared for you. You had never been a fighter before. You had preferred to solve conflict with your words over your fists. Apparently some things had changed. She walked over to you slowly as you just stared at her. She sat down in a chair across from you. You stared at her and tried to memorize everything about her because if you felt conflicted right now you didn’t want to forget what she looked like after you left today.

“Why did you leave without saying goodbye?” Your voice cracked and you felt the pain from that day coming back. You tried to push it down. You hadn’t even meant to ask her that but it had slipped out before you could stop it. Sam looked down as she felt tears begin to gather in her eyes and fall down her face. You could feel all of your old feelings for her begin to rise and you didn’t know what to do. You hated to see her cry but at the same time she had left you. Your mind was made up for you though as she began to sob. You ignored the pain radiating throughout your body and got up walking over to her. You kneeled down in front of her and took both of her hands in yours. You rested your forehead against hers.

“Hey. It’s ok. You don’t have to answer that. I didn’t even mean to ask it just slipped out.” You could feel the tears began to fall down your face. Even after all this time and after what she did it still killed you to see her cry. You pulled her down into your lap and just held her as the both of you cried. Once you had eventually stopped the both of you sat in silence for a couple of minutes before you began to catch up with each other. After about 30 minutes of talking the both of you had stood up and made your way to the kitchen to get something to eat. As you were about to enter the kitchen though a series of picture frames caught your attention. One was of Sam in the hospital holding a little girl bundled up in a pink blanket. She looked so happy and proud. The next picture was of the little girl who looked to be about six months old. It looked like whoever had taken the picture had caught the little girl mid laugh. The last picture was of the little girl at what was obviously her first birthday party. You felt your heart begin to break all over again. Had Sam moved on and started a family with some other guy? Surely she would have mentioned that right? She didn’t mention she had a daughter though so maybe she wouldn’t have. You picked up the second photo and walked over to Sam. She turned around smiling about to say something before the heartbroken expression on your face stopped her. She looked at what you were holding and realized it was a photo of Ruby. She felt her heart stop. She should have known that she wouldn’t be able to keep her a secret forever but she had been hoping to slowly introduce you to Ruby. That plan was completely out the window now though. Your hands began to shake slightly and you set the picture down on the counter.

“Is that why you left? You wanted to start a family with a different guy?” Your voice cracked throughout your questions. Sam was confused for a second before she realized how this might look to you. She took a step towards you but you put your hands up and took a step back. She felt her heart break at the look of pain and betrayal in your eyes. She had never regretted leaving more than she did in that moment.

“Who’s her father?” You dont know why you asked that question. What were you going to do? Find the guy and beat him up? Sam looked at you with fear in her eyes. She had no idea how you would react to the answer but she knew she had to be honest with you.

“You are (Y/N).” You felt your heart stop and then begin to beat twice as fast. You looked back at the picture and then to Sam. The questions must have been clear on your face because before you could ask anything Sam began to explain.

“It was why I left. I found out I was pregnant and I was scared. My mom kicked me out and I didn’t know where I was suppose to go. I thought about going over to your place and telling you but we were both only 16 and I was terrified that you would leave me an d want nothing to do with me or Ruby. So I got into contact with some distant family members and left to go live with them. I know now that it wasn’t the smartest idea but I was a scared young girl and I thought that it would be best this way. I never stopped loving you though (Y/N). I thought about you every single day. I still love you.” You wanted to be angry but you couldn’t. You understood. She had only done what she had thought would be best. You looked over at her and you could tell she was preparing herself for you to leave her. Instead you just walked closer towards her and wrapped her in your arms. Things probably wouldn’t be how they used to be. The both of you had changed a lot in these past 2 years but the one thing that hadn’t changed was the love that you held for each other. It still burned just as bright despite everything you both had been through. You leaned down and placed a soft chaste kiss to her lips.

“I love you too Sam. I always have and I always will.”

So yea things weren’t going to be the same but you had her back now and you had a daughter that you had to get to know. Things would work themselves out and while they did you were just going to enjoy this moment with your girl back in your arms for as long as you could.


	11. Designing Your Suit Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn Schott/Reader

**Requested From Tumblr**

**If you’re talking requests, can you please do a Winn x reader where his girlfriends decides to be James’s vigilante partner, the Angel, and Winn is helping her design her suit?**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

**A/N- I know nothing about designing clothes or anything like that but I gave this my best shot. Hopefully you like it.**

You had decided that you wanted to be James’s vigilante partner. It took quite a bit of convincing for both James and Winn to agree but eventually they realized that having another person out there with James who knew how to fight would be beneficial for them. There were a couple of stipulations though. They were that you couldn’t go with James until you had a suit, the suit was to be made by Winn, you absolutely could not tell anyone about James being the guardian not even Alex or Kara, and lastly don’t be reckless. You understood though that most of those stipulations were because Winn was worried. You were his girlfriend after all and he had the right to worry Some of the people and occasional aliens that James fought had left him with an array of injuries. Winn just didn’t want to see the same happen to you. You knew you would be as safe as possible though because Winn was helping you design and build your suit. You were discussing the design with him. You had just officially decided your vigilante name would be Angel.

“Ok, since you want to be called Angel for your vigilante name you have to have wings. It only makes since plus that could also help for if you come across any meta-humans or aliens who are able to fly. You don’t want them to be too big and bulky though or they could interfere with you speed and maneuvering when fighting on the ground. They are probably going to be the hardest part in figuring out how to design them and what material to build them with.” You smiled as you listened to him and were happy he was helping you create your suit. He definitely knew what he was talking about and you would have never thought about how your wings would interfere with you fighting on the ground.

“Alright, well we can worry about what materials to build it with later babe. Right now how about we try to finish designing the rest of my suit and then figure out how to build it.” You said to him as you rested your head on his shoulder. He gave a soft chuckle and kissed the top of your head.

“Yea you’re right baby. I just am so excited about designing and building your suit. I guess I got a little ahead of myself there. Sorry (Y/N).”

“No reason to apologize Winn. I love that you are so excited about helping me. Now for the pants and shoe area. I definitely want pants no skirts or anything like that. Also please no heeled boots. I feel like they would mess with my balance too much and throw me off.” You told Winn. He nodded along to what you were saying as he was making notes He wanted to make sure that he designed your suit to resemble what you wanted as closely as possible but still make it functional for fighting.

“Ok no skirts. I can do that and for the shoe area do you want something that would go up to your knee like supergirls boots or would you rather something that resembles more of like high-top shoes?” Winn asked you. You took a second to think about it trying to decide which one you would rather have. They both had their pros and cons.

“Would you be able to design something like a high-top shoe but make it to where it automatically tightens to fit me perfectly so that there is no chance of it slipping off? I feel like that would be the best option if its at all possible.” Winn wrote something down real quick You couldn’t really tell what it was because his handwriting was becoming progressively more messy the longer he wrote

“Yea. I should be able to do that. That was a good idea (Y/N). I didn’t even think about that.” You smiled as a blush began to take over your face. Winn gave you a quick kiss on the cheek before continuing with his note taking.

“Ok so for the top I was thinking of having like maybe 2 layers. That way it might be easier to design the wings and make them fit properly with the rest of the suit” You weren’t exactly sure how 2 layers would help with that but you trusted your boyfriend so you just nodded your head.

“I think a leather jacket type of top would be good. Its not as easy to cut through but it is also flexible. Yea I could do something with a material like leather maybe make it a bit stronger but keep it lightweight so it doesn’t slow you down.” Winn started to talk more to himself at this point. He was rambling about the different kind of materials and what would be best for certain parts of your suit. Eventually you began to get tired. You couldn’t really help it. Winn voice was so relaxing and soothing.

“Hey Winn how about we put a pause on this for the night and go to bed. Maybe after a goods night sleep we will wake up with new ideas on how to make the suit even better.” You said to him. He smiled at you and nodded his head. He organized all the notes and little sketches he had made before the both of you headed to bed. In the morning you could both look over what you had and get James to give his opinion on it. See what he thinks about it. Then hopefully after that you would be able to go with James and do vigilante work with him and your boyfriend.


	12. Infected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers/Reader

**Request From Tumblr-**

**Kara has been infected with Red Kryptonite and she believes that you are cheating on her with Alex. She sets out to find you with the intent of making you confess. You aren’t cheating on her though and when you refuse to confess she becomes extremely volatile.**

**Warnings: Severe violence -let me know if there are anymore you want me to add**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

**(E/C)- Eye Color**

It was supposed to be an easy mission. No one was suppose to end up injured. Yet, something had gone terribly wrong. There had been red kryptonite in the area and Kara had managed to come in contact with it. Now Alex was on a mission to find her sister before she could hurt anyone because Kara had taken off shortly afterwards. No one could have guessed where she was currently on her way to or why she was headed there. Kara had started to become suspicious of all the time you spent with Alex. She knew you weren’t cheating with her but she couldn’t help but feel as though Alex would be better for you. Now though with the red kryptonite running through her veins she had no qualms about confronting you for cheating on her with her sister. You had no idea the hell that was coming your way. Alex hadn’t called to tell you that Kara had been infected with red kryptonite because she didn’t think Kara would head your way. She figured you would be safe and she didn’t want you to worry. Alex thought she could get to Kara and get the red k out of her system before anything dangerous could happen. If she had known where Kara was headed she would have called you immediately and gotten you somewhere safer. Sadly, none of that happened. Instead you were sitting on the couch in the the apartment you shared with Kara when she flew in through the window. You smiled and looked over at her. As soon as you looked saw the look on her face though you frowned.

“Hey is everything ok?” you asked her a frown tugging at your lips. Kara looked as though she was on a mission to kill someone.

“When were you going to tell me about you and Alex huh?” she practically spat at you. Your eyebrows began to furrow and you tilted your head to the side. You didn’t understand what she was talking about. You always told her when you and Alex where going to hang out. You didn’t keep any secrets from her and she didn’t keep any from you.

“Kara I don’t know what’s gotten into you but I have no idea what you are talking about. I always tell you everything you know that.” you told her and she just glared at you. She curled her hands into fist and took a menacing step towards you. You were starting to feel slightly scared of how Kara was acting towards you right now.

“Don’t lie to me (Y/N)! I know you are going behind my back with my sister!” she screamed at you. You jumped up at the sound of anger in her voice and took a step back. You had no idea where she got that idea from. You weren’t cheating on her with her sister. Your heart belonged to Kara and Alex was like a sister to you. You put your hands up in a surrendering motion. You didn’t want to anger her anymore than she already was. You saw a brief flash of red in the veins on her face and neck. Your eyes widened in fear as you finally realized why she was acting this way. She had been infected with red k.

“I swear Kara I’m not lying. I would never.” you began to tell her keeping your voice as calm and soothing as possible but before you could finish Kara had used her super speed and had her hand around your throat squeezing. It wasn’t enough to completely cut off your oxygen supply but it made it harder for you to breath. Fear began coursing through your veins and you realized how dangerous of a situation you were in. Your hands grabbed at hers wrapped around your neck and you began to panic. She slammed you against the wall and you could feel feel something snap in your shoulder causing you to scream out in pain.

“Oh shut up (Y/N). Seriously. This wouldn’t even be happening if you would just confess to the truth.” Kara snapped at you. Tears were streaming down your face as pain pulsed through your body. You knew this wasn’t your Kara and you were scared of how she would react once the red k had been taken out of her body.

“Please Kara. You know I wouldn’t cheat on you ever. Especially not with your sister. I love you and only you.” you stared into her gorgeous blue eyes trying to show your love to her through your (E/C) eyes. She growled at you and tightened her hand around your neck.

“I would say I’m sorry for what I’m about to do but I’m really not.” She told you with a sadistic smile on her face. Before you could even try to figure out what she meant she slammed you into the wall over and over again. You didn’t know if you were going to make it out of this alive. You could feel the various bones cracking and breaking. You tried to scream out in pain but with how tight her hand around your neck was becoming you could barely breathe.

“Are you ready to tell me the truth now or should I continue” Kara said with venom in her voice. You just shook your head as pain resonated through your body. You couldn’t tell her that but you knew she wouldn’t believe anything you had to say.

“I love you.” you managed to choke out. That only seemed to enrage her further as she switched from slamming you against the wall to landing punches against your rib cage. The plain flowing through your veins once you heard the snapped became overwhelming. You began to cough and you felt a wet sticky liquid come out of your mouth while coughing. Kara dropped you on the ground and looked at you in disgust. You could feel the darkness overwhelming you. Just before you completely succumbed to the darkness you heard your door being kicked in and someone yelling your name.

Alex had managed to find Kara and the scene that welcomed her in your apartment terrified her. She was worried about what would happen now that they managed to get the red k out of her system. She had nearly killed you. She had practically shattered the bones in your shoulders. There were bruises up and down your back, chest, and stomach. There was also the handprint shaped bruise around your neck. She had broken 4 of your ribs causing one of your lungs to be punctured and fractured 3 more. It was touch and go with you for awhile. You had flatlined 3 times but Alex refused to just let you die on the surgical table. Neither you or Kara had woken up yet. Kara should wake up at any moment but Alex had no idea when you would wake up. Only about an hour had passed when Kara woke up. It took Alex another 4 hours to calm her down and convince her to come see you. Alex knew you didn’t blame Kara but Kara herself hadn’t stopped beating herself up. When they walked into your room you were sitting there awake. You had just woken up 10 minutes ago and had began to try and remember what brought you here. The sound of Karas pained gasp brought your attention ver to them. You offered her a small smile as she rushed to your side with the tears beginning to flood her eyes. She sat down in the chair beside you and held her hand in yours. She apologized to you over and over again but you just shook your head and smiled at her. It would take you awhile to heal from this not only physically but also emotionally. You would be ok though eventually as long as you had Kara and the super friends by your side.


	13. I Could Have Lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor/Reader

**Requested From Tumblr-**

**i have a request, okok hear me out… so Lena and reader are dating and r gets kidnapped. Lena is with Alex and Kara when she finds out and they help her save reader. Lena is freaking tf out. Also maybe at some point they find a way to communicate with reader and Lena’s “i know you’re scared, baby” and Lena and reader are super emotional when Lena gets to see her again. aghh i hope you like it**

**Warnings- Violence, kidnapping, mentions of blood/torture- let me know if you would like me to add any other warnings**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

**(M/N)- Middle Name**

**(L/N)- Last Name**

Lena was out with Kara and Alex when she got a call from you in the middle of their conversation.

“Hang out let me finish that thought in a second (Y/N) is calling me.” Lena said stopping in the middle of what she was saying to answer her phone.

“Tell them we said hi and that next time if they don’t come with you to lunch I’m going to go to their office and force them to join us.” Kara said jokingly. Lena smiled happy that you and her friends got along so well.

“Hello darling, Kara and Alex say hi. Also Kara says the next time you don’t join us for lunch she is going to come to your office and make you join us.” Lena said laughing softly.

“Sorry but (Y/N) is unavailable at the moment. They are a little tied up.” Lenas face drained of all color.

“Who the hell are you and why do you have (Y/N)’s phone.” Lena growled out. Alex and Kara looked at Lena with concern on their features.

“Oh who I am doesn’t really matter. What does matter is that I have your girlfriend/boyfriend.” Lena was overcome with fear. She could hear your whimpers over the phone and she knew you were scared.

“What do you want?” Lena heard the man chuckle after she asked him.

“It’s not what I want. I’m just the middle man.”

“Lena! Please help me!” Lena heard you yell before crying out in pain.

“Shut up!” The mystery man growled out.

“Please don’t hurt them please.” Lena begged the man as tears began to fill her eyes. “Whatever you want I’ll give it to you. How much are you being paid? I’ll pay double even triple just please don’t hurt them.” The desperation was clear in Lenas voice. Kara had already left to change into Supergirl. She was going to fly around the city trying to hear you or the man who had you. Alex was on the phone with J'onn explaining the situation. Alex looked over at Lena as the tears began to fall down Lenas face.

“Sorry but no amount could make me betray the person who hired me.” Lena could feel her heart begin to try and break out of her chest. She was terrified. She couldn’t lose you. You were the best thing to ever happen to her.

“Please let me talk to them at least please.” The man didn’t answer for a minute and Lena began to doubt he would let her talk to you.

“Well I guess you might as well since this will probably be the last time you hear their voice.” The man said before laughing cruelly. Lena tried to ignore her fear and panic at that as she heard your soft whimpers.

“Hey baby it’s ok. I know that you’re scared right now and thats ok. Just focus on my voice right now ok.”

“Lena I… I dont know if I’m going to make it out of this alive and just in case.” Lena interrupted you before you could finish that sentence.

“No don’t talk like that (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N). Do you hear me. You are going to make it out of this. I will find you.” Lena could feel her panic begin to overwhelm her.

“Lena baby listen please. I love you ok. I love you with every single piece of me and no matter what that will never change.” Lena could hear the fear in your voice. She knew you must be terrified. She bit her lip hard to try and keep in the sobs that wanted to break out.

“I love you too (Y/N) and I promise you I will find you.” That was the last thing she was able to say before the call was ended. Lena let the sobs escape from her throat. Alex immediately took her into her arms.

“It’s going to be ok Lena. (Y/N) is strong. Kara is out there looking for them right now along with J'onn. We also have Winn trying to find anything that could possibly help. We will find them.” Alex said trying to sooth Lena. Meanwhile you were tied to a chair and you had no idea where you were or who this guy was. You just hoped that your friends would be able to find you in time. You already were feeling dizzy from what the man had done to you already. You knew you had bruises littered all over your body and blood was dripping down your face from a wound on your forehead. The man began to laugh.

“She won’t be able to find you and by the time she gets into contact with Supergirl you will already be dead.” He didn’t know that Supergirl was already on her way towards you. Winn had been able to hack into the security cameras around your office building. He was then able to follow the man by jumping through the cameras that littered the city. Supergirl was on her way along with J'onn, Lena, and Alex. Lena was just praying that they got to you in time. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it towards you.

“Well it was fun while it lasted but now it’s over. At least you got to say one last I love you.” You began to feel the panic overcome you and you just prayed that Lena would be able to move on and find happiness again. You heard him pull the trigger and the gun go off. Your eyes closed and you waited for the bullet to pierce you. It never came.

“What the fuck!” You heard him scream. You opened your eyes and standing in front of you was Supergirl. You felt the relief flood through you. They had found you just in time. Kara didn’t waste anytime and knocked him out with one hit. Shortly after that J'onn, Lena, and Alex came busting in through the door.

“(Y/N)!” Lena screamed as she came running towards you. She quickly untied you before wrapping you in her arms protectively. As soon as you felt her arms around you you broke down into sobs. You held onto her as tightly as you could. You could felt her tears begin to soak your shirt but you didn’t care. She made it. You were ok. She pulled back and kissed you. You could feel her pouring all of her emotions into the kiss. Her fear, panic, love, relief, desperation you could practically taste it. You did the same. Everything you had been feeling you poured into the kiss. Neither one of you pulled away until it became necessary to breath. She quickly looked you over and with every new injury she saw her anger and sadness grew. She quickly lead you to the DEO vehicle she had arrived in and began to patch you up with the medkit that was in there. Everyone else gave you guys space knowing how much you both needed it right now.

“God (Y/N) I.. I didn’t know if we.. if we were going to mak..make it in time.” Lena said softly after finishing patching you up as she tried not to break down. You pulled her closer to you and held her as tight as you could. You didn’t know what to say. Nothing you could say could make what had happened better. All you both could do is move forward. You pulled back slightly and leaned up to press a soft passionate kiss against her lips. The both of your tears mixing together leaving a slight taste of salt on the both of your lips.

“I’m here baby. I’m here. I’m safe with you.” Lena just held onto you tighter. You knew that after what happened today she was going to be extremely overprotective of you. Yet you didn’t mind at all. You knew it was going to be coming from a place of love. Now all you wanted to do was go home and cuddle with Lena and thats exactly what you did after you had gone to the DEO and been medically cleared. As you laid in bed your head on Lenas chest and her arms wrapped tight around you, you couldn’t help but thank god that you hadn’t been taken away from your girlfriend and friends today.


	14. Woulda Left Me Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Lane/Reader

**Requested From Wattpad**

**Can you write a lucy lane x r story based off of the song woulda left me too by ryan griffin?**

**Song- Woulda left me too by Ryan Griffin**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

**Warnings- Angst, maybe like one curse word**

_You can’t lie to yourself  
Sittin’ in a quiet room  
Not long before the walls  
Start whispering back to you  
They saw everything and tell the truth  
In picture frames_

You were laying down in bed scrolling through all the pictures of you and Lucy. You couldn’t believe you had let her slip through your fingers. You had wanted to deny the truth, but sitting along in this quiet you knew you wouldn’t be able to. Your thoughts began to consume you and you felt crazy. You wanted to forget everything that had happened these past couple of days. You wanted to pretend even if for only a little while that she was going to come back. Yet you were unable to.

_You gave me every second chance  
I didn’t realize  
There would come a last one  
Right before your goodbye  
And I understood just in time  
To be too late and_

You felt the tears begin to fall down your face. Lucy had always given you another chance when you messed up. You got so used to her forgiving you and giving you another chance that you never stopped to think that eventually there would be no more second chances. When you finally realized that there would only be so many chances she gave you, it was already too late. She was packing up her bags and leaving you. You had finally understood that everyone eventually reaches their limits, even Lucy but it had taken her saying goodbye for you to finally grasp that concept.

_Baby, I know how hard you tried  
But I couldn’t see it at the time  
And I hate myself tonight  
For what I put you through  
I deserve every tear I cry  
For hurtin’ you  
The truth is  
I woulda left me too_

Lucy had given everything she had to your relationship. She had always tried to fix things between the both of you after your arguments and fights. You only wished you had realized how hard she tried to make things work between the both of you when it counted. You hated yourself right now for all the shit you had done to her. All she had ever done was love you with every part of herself and all you did was hurt her. You felt the sobs begin to escape from your lips as the tears began to fall faster. You welcomed the pain though. You deserved all of this and so much more for everything you had put Lucy through because honestly if she had even done half the things you did you would have left her a long time ago.

_I’m not fool enough to think  
You’d ever take me back  
Oh, it’s much, much, much  
Too late for that  
And I hope next time love treats you  
The way I wish I did, ‘cause_

You couldn’t believe she had stuck around as long as she did. She was the greatest thing to ever happen to you and even though you wanted to believe that you could fix this you knew that wasn’t possible. You would have to be the biggest fool in the universe to think that she would take you back. Not after everything you had done, all the pain you had caused to her. It was too late for that. It was too late for you to try and redeem yourself. All you could do was wish that the person who she fell in love with next treats her the way that you were wishing you had treated. You hoped they gave her all of their attention, took her dancing, remembered special dates like their anniversary, and were there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. You hoped that the next person that was lucky enough to call Lucy Lane theirs treated her like the queen she was.

_Baby, I know how hard you tried  
But I couldn’t see it at the time  
And I hate myself tonight  
For what I put you through  
I deserve every tear I cry  
For hurtin’ you  
The truth is  
I woulda left me too  
I woulda left me too_

_Right now my sorry might not  
Mean a thing to you  
I just needed you to know_

_I’m done blaming you_

You knew she had tried everything she could to try and stop your relationship from sinking but you had managed to ruin every single one of her efforts without even trying. You became too relaxed and comfortable. You had thought she would never run out of second chances for you. She loved you and she didn’t give up on the things she loved. At least not without a fight. By the time you realized that she had fought as hard as she could to make you guys work and no longer had any fight left she had already walked out with the door closing slowly behind her. You knew that no amounts of I’m sorry would help and honestly they wouldn’t mean shit to her now anyways. You just wanted her to know that you realized that it wasn’t her fault. You now realized that you had been blaming the wrong person this whole times. It wasn’t her fault, it was yours. You quickly pulled up her contact on your phone. You pressed call even though you knew it would go to voicemail. What you had to say though couldn’t be said over text. You had to make sure she knew you were being sincere, maybe it would help her get closure. You didn’t know. You just knew you couldn’t text what you wanted to say. The phone rang 4 times before it went to voicemail. Your felt your heart clench when you heard her voice.

“Hey sorry I’m not able to come to the phone right now.” She giggled and you could hear a whispered “(Y/N) stop” before she continued with her message “(Y/N) is probably distracting me leave a message and I’ll get back to you after I kick their ass.” Then there was the beep telling you to record your message. You were silent for a couple seconds. She hadn’t changed her voicemail message yet and it caused another shot of pain straight to your heart. You tried clearing your voice as best as you could before talking.

“I know you probably won’t even listen to this message and I wouldn’t blame you. I just need you to know that I understand now and I’m sorry. You gave everything to us and I didn’t realize that until you were walking out of my life. I know you won’t take me back and I don’t blame you. I just… I need you to know I don’t blame you anymore. I realize it was all me and I hope that next time you fall in love with someone who realizes what they have with you before it’s too late.” You ended the message before you completely broke down over the phone. 

_I know, I know how hard you tried  
But I couldn’t see it at the time  
And I hate myself tonight  
For what I put you through  
I deserve every tear I cry  
For hurtin’ you_

_I woulda left me too_   
_I’m done blaming you_   
_I woulda left me too_

You knew you deserved every last shot of pain you were feeling right then and so much more. All Lucy had ever done was accept you and love you. You relayed her by breaking her heart over and over again with your words and actions. You knew that you couldn’t blame her. After all if you had been in her shoes you would have left you too.


	15. Meddling Isn’t Always Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia Nal/Reader

**Requested From Tumblr-**

**Hi! Could I request a Nia Nal/reader where reader has been best friends with the Danvers Sisters since childhood and just moved to National City so Kara hosts a game night and Nia and reader immediately crush on each other and everyone tries setting them up?**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

You were extremely excited. You were finally going to be able to see your childhood friends Kara and Alex for the first time in years. They wanted to introduce you to their friends so Kara had said that she was going to host a game night tonight and invite everyone. You were slightly nervous because you weren’t always the best with new people. You had promised you were going to show upon though because no one could say no to Kara. You quickly made your way over to her apartment once you saw the time. When you reached her apartment you went to raise your hand to knock on the door but before you were able to the door was ripped open by Kara.

“(Y/N)! You’re finally here!” Kara said with excitement in her voice before she hugged you tightly. You laughed and hugged her back.

“Hey Kara.” You looked around her and saw Alex standing there and you gave her a small smile. “Hey Alex.” You said. She chuckled and waved. Kara let you go and led you inside quickly.

“(Y/N) meet everyone, everyone meet (Y/N).” Kara said. You shook your head at her and blushed slightly as everyone turned to you. They all waved and said hi to you and you waved back shyly. Kara led you to everybody and introduced you to them properly. You liked Winn because you could geek out with him and you spent a good 30 minutes talking with him.

“Kara. Why didn’t you tell me how smart (Y/N) is? I finally have someone who understands my language.” Winn told Kara jokingly. You laughed at him. He was pretty cool and now you knew someone who was able to understand you when you went off on rants about computers and hacking. You were happy you were getting along so well with everyone. Kara had told you there was still one person she wanted you to meet and led you over to Nia. You’re eyes widened as you saw her. She was beautiful and you could feel the blush beginning to take over.

“(Y/N), This is Nia. Nia this is my best friend (Y/N).” Kara introduced you two. You just kinda stared at her before remembering your manners.

“H…Hi Nia. You um you look very pretty.” You mumbled out. Nia smiled at you and blushed.

“Thank you (Y/N). You don’t look so bad yourself.” She replied. Karas eyes widened before she smirked. She sneaked away from the both of you going over to talk to everyone else. You didn’t even realize as everyone began to watch you and Nia interact with each other. They could all see you both liked each other. The only question was how were they going to get the two of you to get together. They watched as you said something that made Nia laugh and she placed her hand on your arm. Oh yea they definitely had to get you two together. Meanwhile you were just trying to not make a complete fool of yourself in front of Nia. She was the most amazing girl you had met. She was beautiful, funny, and down to earth.

“You’re really funny (Y/N).” Nia told you.

“Me? You’re the one thats funny. Do you look up your puns or do they just come to you naturally?” You asked her smiling.

“Oh, thats just me. If there is a pun to be made ill be the one to make it.” You shook your head at her and chuckled. Could this beautiful woman get any more perfect you asked yourself. You were about to say something to her when Kara called you over. You walked over to her and she asked for your help with something in her bedroom. You were confused because couldn’t see just ask someone else but you agreed to help her. You should have known it was a trick and shortly after Kara had left you in the room Nia came walking in looking just as confused as you felt.

“(Y/N)? Kara said you needed help.” Nia said the confusion clear in her voice. Your eye widened as you realized what Kara was planning but before you could do anything Kara closed the door and held it closed.

“I think we were both tricked.” You said to Nia in irritation. You heard Kara laugh and what you assumed to be everyone high fiving each other. Of course Kara would do this to you. You should have known that she would see the crush you had developed on Nia when you saw her.

“Why would she do this?” Nia asked you. You bit your lip in nervousness before running your hand through your hair. You weren’t sure if you should tell her but you knew Kara would keep you both locked in her until you confessed.

“Becauseihaveacrushonyouandshewantsmetoadmitit.” You said as quickly as you could.

“Um (Y/N), you wanna say that a little bit slower so I can understand you.” Nia said. You took a deep breath in before letting it out slowly. You were going to kill Kara and Alex and anyone else involved in their planning.

“She did this because I may have a slight crush on you. Don’t worry though I understand that you don’t…” you were cut off by the feeling of Nias lips on yours. You felt yourself freeze in shock. Holy shit. Nia was kissing you. You slowly began to kiss her back. She pulled away from you slightly.

“I may have a slight crush on you to.” She whispered and you smiled before connecting your lips in another kiss. Maybe you wouldn’t kill them after all.


	16. You Were My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers/Fem!Reader

**Not a Request**

**After Kara had recovered from her injuries she sustained in her fight against Reign she went after her again. Reign decided to hurt Kara in the biggest way she could. She went after the person that held Karas heart. Kara had been unable to save you and spiraled out of control. She killed Reign out of revenge and then she hung up her cape.**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

**Warnings- Angst, Major angst its kinda of really just all angst, Death, self destructive behavior such as drinking, Mentions of Alcohol, Language- let me know if you want me to add anymore**

**A/N- Italics is flashback/memory**

It had been 3 months since Kara had lost you. She had quit Catco and she hung up her cape for good after killing Reign. She had lost so much already before this. She had lost Krypton, her family, everything. She had lost everything when she was only 12 years old. She had found a safe place with you though. She found a new home with you. You never expected her to be strong 24/7. You knew what she had lost and you knew that some days the pain and memories consumed her. You were always there to help her in whatever way you could. Now though she had lost you too. You had understood her in a way no one else did. In return, she had promised to always protect you and keep you safe. She had broken her promise to you and now you were no longer here. Everyone was worried for her and had tried to help her deal with her pain and grief. Yet, they didn’t understand how much she was truly suffering. They all expected her to eventually bounce back, because she was Kara “Sunny/Puppy” Danvers. None of them could understand the agony that losing you had caused her. Her heart had been shattered into minuscule pieces and then crushed into dust. She completely shutdown. She drowned herself in alcohol. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had been completely sober since she had lost you. All of her friends and family tried to bring her back. They only made things worse with their callous words. She could still remember the last time they had decided to try and pull an intervention.

_Kara wasn’t sure how long she had been at the alien bar, not that it really mattered. She didn’t have anyone to come home to anymore anyways. You wouldn’t be there to greet her with a smile, hug, and kiss. Thinking about going home to her empty apartment caused the place where her heart used to be to ache. Apparently no matter how much I drink I can’t forget she thought to herself. Kara eventually made her way home. When she stepped inside her apartment she saw all of her friends and family sitting in her living room. There were boxes and trash bags all over the place. Kara was confused about what was going on. Why were they in the apartment? What had they packed up? Kara would have used her x-ray vision but she was so wasted she could barely walk without falling over._

_“Kara, Honey we need to talk. I know that you are grieving but this has gone on long enough.” Eliza began. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Karas eyes narrowed and she could feel her hands balling up into fists._

_“Mom is right Kara. You quit Catco, you no longer go out as Supergirl, you are always drunk, and you have become a thug for hire. Enough is enough. We have given you enough time to grieve about losing your girlfriend but this is ridiculous.” Alex told Kara. Kara could feel herself sobering up quickly. How fucking dare they. They had no idea what she was going through. They had no clue how much she had lost when she lost you. You weren’t just her girlfriend. You were her home, her safe place, her world, the one person who truly understood her, the one person who didn’t expect her to be perfect. You were her everything._

_“You need to move on Kara.” James put in his 2 cents._

_“Thats why we have decided to help you.” Winn added. Kara was completely sober now. The anger rushing through her veins chasing away her drunkenness._

_“What the fuck did you do.” Kara made sure to enunciate each word slowly. She was trying not to let her anger get the best of her but it was consuming her with each new word that someone spoke. Everyone looked around at each other nervously before Maggie decided since no one else would say anything then she would._

_“You hadn’t changed anything since the last day (Y/N) was here. It’s like you’re waiting for her to walk back in the door. The first step in moving on is to accept that they aren’t coming back. In order to do that you have to let go of their physical possessions.” Kara really wasn’t liking what it seemed like Maggie was telling her. She could feel the panic and anger in her chest as she looked around and realized that your things weren’t where they were suppose to be._

_“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!” Kara screamed at them. Everyone looked at her in shock. They had known she would be upset but they hadn’t expected this._

_“Honey you need to move on. You can’t keep clinging to the hope that that girl will walk back in that door. We only wanted to help. So we helped you with the first step. We packed up all of (Y/N)’s things..” Eliza had started to tell Kara before Kara completely lost her mind. She picked up the lamp that was closest to her and threw it at the group. They barely managed to duck in time. They hadn’t expected a violent reaction._

_“YOU HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT! NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND! SHE WASN’T JUST SOME GIRL! SHE WAS MY WORLD! SHE WAS THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS UNIVERSE AND EVERY OTHER UNIVERSE OUT THERE THAT UNDERSTOOD ME! SHE WAS MY LIFE, MY HOME, MY HEART, MY REASON FOR LIVING! SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME! I PROMISED TO PROTECT HER AND I FAILED HER!” Kara screamed at them so loud she would be surprised if her neighbors didn’t call the cops. She fell to her knees as her sobs began to shake her body. Eliza, Alex, Maggie, Clark, James, and Winn all looked at each other unsure what to do. They slowly began to approach Kara but before they could get too close Kara looked up at them. Her eyes began to glow showing how pissed off she truly was._

_“Get. The. Fuck. Out.” She managed to get out through gritted teeth. Someone began to protest. Kara didn’t know who and she honestly didn’t care. She jumped up quickly and advanced on them her whole body tense and beginning to get into a defensive stance._

_“I dont believe I stuttered. Get the fuck out of our,” pain flashed through Karas eyes before she corrected herself, “my apartment.” They all realized that if they stayed longer Kara might actually resort to attacking them. They all grabbed their things and left quickly._

Kara dragged herself out of the memory. No one had come around after that and she couldn’t find it in her to care. It was better this way anyways. Kara didn’t need anyone anymore. She had lost the one person who had ever made her feel seen. Now that you were gone nothing else really mattered. Kara ordered another shot. Maybe one day she would be able to drink herself to death but until then she was stuck in this hell. Forced to remember how she had failed the one person who had always believed in her. Forced to remember you, yet never able to hold you in her arms again. She felt the tears began to fall down her face as she thought about everything she had lost when you took your last breathe. She prayed to Rao, begging him to keep you safe until she would finally be able to join you.

“I will join you in Rao’s light one day my love.” Kara whispered before she went back to trying to get drunk enough to ease the agony in her chest, even if it only lasted for a little bit.


	17. I Wanted Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie Sawyer/Reader

**Not a request**

**Maggie Sawyer falls out of love with the reader for the same reasons she fell in love with them**

**You had thought that what you and Maggie had was a forever type of thing. Apparently though for her it wasn’t and your worst fear came to life.**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

**(E/C)- Eye Color**

**Warnings- Angst, Mentions of Alcohol**

You knew that you and Maggie had hit a rough patch lately. Everything you did seemed to annoy her. At first you just chalked it up to her having bad days at work. She had recently been given a heavier workload and you knew how stressed she was about it. When it continued on for weeks and then months you knew it was more than just a rough patch. You could feel her pulling away from you and you had no idea how to stop it or how to fix whatever was wrong. You had tried multiple things. You tried talking to her about it, you tried giving her space, you tried to cheer her up, you bought and made her gifts, and you even took some time off work to spend more time with her. All any of that did was annoy her though. That wasn’t even the worst part though. The worst part was that it seemed like she only acted like this with you. You had first noticed that she only acted like this with you was about 2 months ago. You both had gone to game night and while you were there she laughed and joked around with Lena, James, Lucy, and Alex. Yet whenever you would try to talk to her she got annoyed with you and walked away from you. It had broken your heart and it had caused you to begin to think that maybe you were the problem. After all she was perfectly fine and happy with everyone else. You had been trying to not think about it too much because you were scared of what you would figure out if you thought about it too much. You usually buried yourself into your work but you had been given today off. So here you were laying in your and Maggies bed, gripping onto her pillow so tight your knuckles had turned white with tears rolling down your face. You thought back to when you and Maggie first met.

_You couldn’t believe that you had been stood up yet again. Maybe dating really wasn’t your thing. You sighed as your ordered another (F/D). You were on your 3rd glass already. You figured that if you could drown yourself in alcohol then maybe you would forget the way you were feeling right now. You felt someone sit beside you but you paid no attention to them. You felt a tap on your shoulder and when you turned to tell the person to fuck off you came face to face with the sexiest woman you had ever seen. She had her head titled slightly with a smile on her face and oh god she had dimples. You were so entranced with her you didn’t even realize she had spoken to you until she began to wave her hand in front of your face._

_“Hey you ok?” You blushed slightly but nodded at her question. The smile began to become a smirk and holy hell it should not be legal for someone to look so sexy._

_“So are you going to answer my earlier question?” She asked you._

_“Um, sorry yea sure I can. Just one quick question. What did you ask?” She laughed and your face turned bright red._

_“I asked what an attractive person such as yourself was doing over here by themselves looking as though someone kicked their puppy.” Her question made you remember why you were drinking at the bar to begin with._

_“Well, I did have a date but they stood me up.” She frowned and looked as if you had just spoken in some unknown language._

_“Excuse me? Someone stood you up.” She let out a little chuckle. “Well whoever they were they were obviously stupid and don’t know what they are missing.”_

You had spent the rest of that night with her and you ended up going home with her. It didn’t evolve into a relationship until months after that night. You were so scared of falling in love with her yet she had made it so easy. You hadn’t even realized you fell for her until it had been too late. Thankfully when you had blurted out your feelings to her she had just smiled at you. She had told you she was waiting until you had caught up and then she had kissed you like you were the air she needed to breathe. You had felt so loved and cherished. You began sobbing into the pillow as you thought back onto everything the two of you had been through. You had thought that she was you’re forever. She knew all of your biggest fears and here she was causing your biggest fear to come to life. You thought back onto the night you had told her about one of your biggest fears in life.

_Maggie could tell something was bothering you but she had tried to give you space. She wanted you to come to her when you were ready but after you had begun to pull away from her she knew she needed to talk to you. She needed to find out what was going on. It took a little bit but finally she was able to get you to talk and open up to her._

_“(Y/N), baby you have to talk to me. How am I suppose to know how to help if you don’t tell me what’s going on. Don’t even try to deny that something is bothering you. I know you. I know that something is going on. I tried giving you space but you have really started to worry me with this little disappearing act you have begun to pull.” You bit your lip as you looked away from her. You were trying to keep her from seeing the tears fill your eyes. You didn’t know how to tell her what was wrong. You didn’t want her to think that you were insecure or weak. You felt her hands on your face. She turned you so you were facing her. You could see the worry enter her eyes as she saw the tears that were in your (E/C) eyes. She pulled you into her lap and held you as close as she could. That was all it took for the tears to begin to flow down your face as sobs escaped from your lips. She whispered in your ear telling you that you were okay and that everything was going to be okay. Finally you had been able to calm down enough to try and explain what had been going on._

_“Maggie.. I just… I dont.” You began to get frustrated at yourself because you couldn’t seem to get it out. She just rubbed your back and let you try and get your thoughts in order._

_“I’m scared.” You finally confessed. Before she could say or ask you anything you continued, “I’m scared that you will realize I’m not worth it. I’m scared that one day you will wake up and realize that my laugh is annoying, that my inability to cook is an issue, that my puns aren’t cute they are just annoying. I’m scared that everything you love about me will be the same things that you grow to hate. I’m scared that you will fall out of love with me for the same reasons that made you fall in love with me.”_

You remembered how she had held you the rest of the night and assured you that could never happen. She had promised you, yet here she was breaking her promise. You couldn’t stop the sobs from escaping past your lips. You felt like you couldn’t breathe. Your heart felt like it was shattering more with every single moment you thought about. You felt like you were losing apart of yourself and there was nothing you could do to stop it. You had tried everything to save yours and Maggies relationship but now there was nothing to save. You cant remember the last time Maggie had spent the night in bed with you. You began to try and pull yourself together as best as you could. You knew you needed to leave. You couldn’t keep doing this to yourself. You were sacrificing every thing that you were in order to try to hold onto your relationship. You didn’t know how long you had to pack up your belongings. You never knew when Maggie would be coming back to the apartment anymore. You quickly packed some of your things up. You wrote her a note saying,

**You always said that you would never break your promises to me. Yet you broke the most important promise of all. I hope whoever meets you next thinks twice before loving you. I know I should have.**

There were tear stains on it that caused the ink to smear slightly but it was still legible enough for her to read whenever she came back and found it. You left your keys to the apartment on top of the note before taking what you had been able to pack and leaving behind the shattered pieces of your heart.


	18. Do You Even Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor/Fem!Reader

**Requested From Tumblr-**

**Lena x reader request!! Prompt: Lena & fem!reader are engaged. Lena keeps missing their planning appointments & is distracted & distant all the time & then when Lena actually goes to one of the appointments, she leaves abruptly midway through bc of some business call or whatever. Y/N is so fed up and sad at this point. Later on, Y/N confronts her & they start arguing & Y/N takes off her ring saying “now you have one less thing to worry about, not like you even did in the first place” and leaves. While Y/N is out Kara finds her crying on a rooftop and after talking Y/N says to Kara “I don’t even know if Lena wants to get married anymore.” After a while Y/N finally ends up back home and they talk and make up. Angsty with happy ending.Sorry for the long prompt lol. I had this specific dream a while back and I just really wanted to see it written but I am terrible with words. I also love your writing too. Thanks. :) <3**

**A/N- Honestly you guys have no idea how happy it makes me to know that you love my writing. It makes my day so much better. Also hope you enjoy I struggled writing this one from an unknown reason and I’m still not 100% happy with it. I’ve re-written it 3 times and if I don’t post it now it may never end up posted lol.**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

**Warnings- Language**

When Lena had proposed to you you had been extremely excited and happy. You couldn’t believe that this amazing, beautiful, intelligent woman wanted to spend forever with you. The first couple of months of planning had been amazing. Lena never missed an appointment and if she was going to be late, which was rare, she let you know. It was somewhere around the ¾ month mark when she began to not only miss the appointments but whenever she did show up she would always end up leaving early either due to a phone call she received or due to LCorp business. It wasn’t just at your appointments that she started acting different though, it was at home too. You didn’t even know the last time you had gone to sleep with her by your side. Even if she was home though she was distant. Every questioned you asked she either didn’t answer at all or she said she was busy right then and didn’t have time to talk. It was slowly breaking your heart. What had you done wrong? Was she just not in love with you anymore? You weren’t sure if you wanted the honest answer to that question. You were at the end of your rope at this point. You didn’t want to leave her but you refused to be treated like this. You had tried talking to her about it, but again she was always too busy to talk. You decided to just push it back for now. You both had an appointment to meet with the florist to talk about the flower arrangements. You quickly left to go to the florist shop and just hoped she would show up and that she would actually stay this time. Once you got there you waited for Lena as long as you could without being late. You sighed as you realized that she probably wasn’t going to show up yet again. You still went in though and began to talk with the owner. It was nearly an hour later when Lena had finally showed up.

“Hey! Lena over here. We were just talking about the flower arrangements we want on the tables. Do you have any ideas you want to throw out there?” You asked happy that she showed up even if she was late. Lena just stared at you for a second before telling you,

“I don’t really care either way. Can we hurry this up though? I have to leave soon to get back to work.” You quickly looked away from her as you felt her words cause cracks in your heart. The owner gave you a sympathetic look. You barely managed to give him a small smile.

“Alright, well how about your bouquet of flowers? Do you have any idea about what you want?” You asked Lena trying to move on. She opened her mouth to say something before her phone began ringing. Without saying anything to you she quickly left the flower shop and answered her phone. You felt the tears begin to fill your eyes. Honestly if she didn’t want to marry you anymore she should just say so. You quickly said goodbye to the owner and left. You headed towards LCorp. You were done being dragged around like this, you didn’t deserve it. You headed up to Lenas office and walked in not caring if she was in a meeting or not right now. You were going to say what you needed to dammit and she was going to sit there and listen for fucking once. You slammed the door behind you and Lena looked up at you with a frown.

“Really (Y/N)? Are you trying to break my door?” Lena asked but you completely ignored her.

“What the hell is wrong with you Lena! Seriously! I tried giving you time to workout whatever the hell is going on but it seems like that isn’t going to work.” You shouted at her in the beginning before your voice began to crack. You weren’t going to let her see you cry though. Not now at least because right now she doesn’t deserve your tears.

“(Y/N) you need to calm down. There is no need for yelling and if you cant discuss this like an adult you need to leave.” Lena told you in her cold CEO voice. Your eyes widened. Is she fucking serious right now, you thought to yourself. You scoffed.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now Lena. After all the shit you have been putting me through you have the guts to talk to me like that right now. Wow.” You rolled your eyes. You honestly couldn’t believe this. The Lena you fell in love with would never do this. Lena looked at you with confusion and anger swirling in her eyes.

“What are you talking about (Y/N)? I haven’t done anything to you. Again if we cant discuss this like adults then leave. I don’t have time for your childish bullshit right now. I have a business that needs my focus right now.” She told you coldly. You clenched you jaw before ripping your ring off your finger.

“You can have this back. Now you won’t need to worry about taking away any focus from your business. Its not like you actually did anyways.” You said before throwing the ring at her and leaving her office. Lena sat in her chair dumbfounded. Did that really just happen? She asked herself before getting up and grabbing the ring. She felt her tears fill her eyes. She knew she had been distant lately and that she had been fucking up but she never thought that she would push you to the point of leaving her. She needed to find you but maybe she should give you some space first. She decided that would probably be best and went back to work trying to distract herself. Meanwhile you were crying on the rooftop of yours and Lenas apartment. You didn’t know what to do. Lena was the love of your life but you weren’t sure that you were hers anymore. You had only been crying on the rooftop for a couple of minutes when you felt Kara land beside you. You turned towards her and before she could ask what was wrong you launched yourself at her. She caught you easily and just held you while you cried on her shoulder.

“I think me and Lena are over. She’s been so distant and she doesn’t even really go to anymore of our appointments for the wedding. I don’t think she wants to marry me anymore Kara. I don’t even think she loves me anymore.” You managed to whisper out once you had stopped crying. You felt Karas arms tighten around you slightly before she let out a sigh.

“(Y/N) you are the only girl for Lena. That woman looks at you like you hung all the stars in the sky. Hell just a week ago she couldn’t stop talking about you.” Kara told you. “She was all like, (Y/N) is the most beautiful woman ever Kara. Have you seen her smile? It lights up the world. Im so lucky to have her in my life.” Kara said trying to imitate Lenas voice. It caused a laugh to fall from your lips. You shook your head at Karas antics and smiled. If Lena had been telling that to Kara just a week ago maybe she still did want to marry you. You stayed up on the rooftop with Kara for a couple more hours before deciding to head back down to the apartment. You slowly opened the door to find Lena sitting on the couch with tears falling down her face. When she saw you she immediately jumped up and pulled you into a hug.

“(Y/N), baby I’m so sorry. I was out of line earlier. I just… I’ve just been so stressed and busy and I kept feeling like you would change your mind about marrying me because you would realize that a woman as amazing as you could have anyone she wanted. I guess I just got so scared you were going to leave that I began to unintentionally push you away. I’m sorry please forgive me please.” Lena held you tighter as she began to cry against you. You’re eyes were wide as saucers and you didn’t know what to say. Lena wasn’t doing it on purpose she was just scared. You sighed as you wrapped your arms around her waist.

“Lena baby you have to talk to me about this stuff. You cant keep it hidden. Communication is key you know this. If we don’t communicate with each other this relationship won’t last.” You whispered to her softly. She nodded her head against your shoulder before telling you that she knows. She kissed the top of her head before leading the both of you towards the couch. You laid down with her laying down on top of you.

“I’m also sorry Lena. I shouldn’t have practically attacked you at your office. There was probably a better way of starting that conversation. We both have things we need to work on but I wouldn’t want to work on them with anyone but you.” You said. Lena lifted her head from your chest and placed a soft kiss on your lips. When she pulled away she pulled your ring out of her pocket.

“This belongs to you baby.” She slipped it back onto your finger and you gave her a small smile. You still needed to talk about somethings but for now you were just happy to have Lena in your arms and Lena well she was just happy that she hadn’t lost you forever. You both ended up falling asleep together with your limbs tangled together and smiles on your faces.


	19. Almost Lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Danvers/ Fem Werewolf Reader

**Requested From Tumblr-**

**Hey, could you do Alex x fem!Reader where the reader is a werewolf that comes to national city and works for the DEO and Alex falls in love with her. Maybe the reader gets hurt in a mission and Alex almost killed some and at the end Alex tells her that she is in love. And lots of Fluff please :)**

**Ok so I gave this my best shot and I followed it for the most part. Alex doesn’t end up trying to kill anyone but there is a decent amount of fluff lol. Hopefully this is along the lines of what you had wanted.**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

**(L/N)- Last Name**

**(E/C)- Eye Color**

Alex had knew from the moment that you walked through the doors into the DEO that she was a goner. Your gorgeous (E/C) eyes, the way you carried yourself with confidence, and the small smirk that she spotted on your lips as you caught her staring had done her in. She couldn’t stop thinking about the beautiful new agent. She wasn’t quite ready for a relationship yet though. After all everything with Maggie had just ended a month ago and she was still feeling the pain in her heart from that. You had a huge secret you were hiding though. You were a werewolf. You hadn’t always been one but a wrong turn one dark night years ago had led to you being turned into one. You had never told anyone about that night and you had always told yourself you never would. Then Alex Danvers had come into your life. She was just so amazing and you could feel yourself falling for her more every moment you spent with her. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound to you and her smile could light up the room. She had your heart and she didn’t even know it. You trusted her with your life and eventually you trusted her with your secret. Yet, you were still hesitant to pursue more than a friendship with er because you didn’t even know if she liked women and your heart wouldn’t be able to handle her rejection. If she wanted you the she would ask you out you thought. What you didn’t know was that Alex didn’t just like you she was in love with you but she was afraid of rejection and losing your friendship. So you both were just waiting for one or the other to make a move not realizing that you both loved each other. It was just another day at the DEO when you and your team were set to go on a mission. It was going to be an easy mission, or at least a lot easier than others you had done.

“Don’t get too cocky now Agent (L/N). Wouldn’t want someone to get a hit on that pretty face of yours now would we?” Alex teased you. You laughed and put your tactical gear on.

“Don’t worry Agent Danvers I’ll make sure to protect my face so you have something nice to look at around here.” You teased back to her. You both had been doing that a lot more often, teasing each other. She shook her head as she chuckled.

“Alright dork get a move on your team is waiting for you. Remember be safe and if you get hurt I’m kicking your ass.” Alex told you. You gave her a quick hug before jogging away. Right before you turned the corner you glanced back at her and winked.

“Don’t worry Alex. I’m always safe. I mean I got to make sure I come back in one piece so I can kick your ass in training.” you said before continuing to jog towards your teammates.

“Only in your dreams (Y?N)!” You heard Alex shout at you with humor in her voice. You just smiled. God could that woman get any more perfect you thought. Unknown to you Alex was thinking the exact same thing. You met up with your team and quickly discussed the plan before heading out. It should be a quick and easy mission. If you had only known then all the things that were headed your way. The mission fell apart at the very beginning. The information you and your team had was wrong and you had walked into an ambush.

“FALL BACK!” You screamed at your teammates as you covered them.

“Whats going on down there Agent (L/N)?” You heard J'onn ask through your earpiece.

“It was an ambush Director J'onzz! Who ever we got the information from set us up!” you yelled into the earpiece trying to keep an eye on all your teammates. You needed to make sure you got everyone out of there as safely as possible. You continued to cover them as the all began to fall back. You could barely even hear yourself think at that point. You could J'onn yelling at you through the earpiece but you ignored it for now. You could only focus on so much at once. All of your teammates eventually had made it out and you began to run behind them occasionally shooting over your shoulder at the aliens and humans trying to kill you. You had almost made it out safely when you felt an intense pain in your shoulder and abdomen. You screamed in pain and the distraction of the pain caused you to trip and fall. You got back up as quickly as possible and your teammates hearing your scream came back to help you. Once back in your vehicles they immediately rushed you to the DEO. You were losing a lot of blood. You began to fade out of consciousness. Alex had been talking to Kara when you were quickly rolled into the DEO and on your way to surgery. Her eyes widened in panic and fear as she realized it was you and saw how pale you were. She had no idea what had happened on your mission, all she knew in that was that you had been hurt. Her mind began to overthink causing her to panic. She hasn’t been able to tell you she loves you yet. She hadn’t been able to ask you out, ask you to be her girlfriend, or anything. She was going to lose you and she hadn’t even really had the chance to have you. She hadn’t even realized she was crying till Kara had wrapped her in a hug and began to whisper in her ear.

“Hey it’s going to be ok Alex. You know (Y/N), she’s too stubborn to die. She will be ok and she is going to make a full recovery.” Kara had whispered over and over again to Alex. Alex couldn’t even manage to say anything and just held onto Kara tighter. They both eventually began to make their way towards the DEO medical wing. Alex waited for hours hoping to hear any kind of good news. She refused to do anything but sit there and wait. Eventually the doctor came out and told her that the bullets had missed all you major organs and that you would make a full recovery.

“Can I go in and see her?” Alex asked the doctor. She nodded her head.

“Of course she is sleeping right now but she should wake up within the next couple of hours.” The doctor told her. Alex rushed into the room and sat down beside your bed. She grabbed you hand in both of hers and just held it. She let tears of relief fall down her face as she saw with her own eyes that you really were ok. She pressed her lips to your hand and let out a relieved and shaky sigh. You were going to be ok. She still had time with you but she was done wasting that time. She was going to ask you out on a date and hopefully if you said you she would eventually ask you to be her girlfriend. You began to come around 2 hours later. You tried to open your eyes but the bright lights stung. You let out a soft groan.

“(Y/N)! You’re awake!” You heard Alex shout excitedly from beside you. You were about to say something sarcastic back to her when the feeling of her lips on yours surprised you. You were frozen for a second before you began to excitedly kiss her back. You couldn’t believe she was kissing you. Did you die and go to heaven you wondered. Alex pulled away slowly before resting her forehead on yours.

“I was so worried when I saw them wheeling you in. I thought I had lost you and all I could think was that I never got to tell you how much you mean to me. I never got to tell you I love you and I don’t want to wait anymore. I refuse to let another day go by without you knowing how you are the most beautiful, stubborn, confident, adorable, dorky woman I have ever met and you captured my heart from the moment our eyes met.” Your eyes began to tear up at Alex’s confession and you just pulled her into another kiss, this one a little more heated than the last. You both pulled away at the same time with adorable smiles on both of your faces.

“Oh just in case it wasn’t clear Agent Danvers, I love you too.” You told her and you watched as the biggest smile you’ve ever seen appeared on her face. The situation wasn’t the most ideal but at least now you could have your chance to call Alex yours and to show her for the rest of both of your lives how much she meant to you.


	20. You Don't Love Me Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Lane/Reader

**Not a request.**

**You had once thought that yours and Lucys relationship was unbreakable. Now though all you could do is watch as your girlfriend began to fall out of love with you. The worst part though was that the reasons she was falling out of love with you were the same reasons that made her fall in love with you to begin with.**

**Warnings- Angst**

**A/N- Italics are flashbacks. Also let me know what y'all think. If it turns out that you like this then I will end up writing the Maggie Sawyer one.**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

This past month had been hard for you. You and Lucy had begun to fight a lot more and over stupid little things. You knew the end was coming soon and it shattered your heart to think about. You loved Lucy more than you had ever loved anyone in your life. You had been planning to propose to her. You wanted forever with her but it seemed that she no longer wanted forever with you. It seemed like all you did was annoy her and get on her nerves. All the things she used to love about you your humor, your carefree attitude, the pranks you would pull on everyone, your mischievousness were now the reasons for your fights. She used to love when you would tell her cheesy jokes and make her take a break from work. Now though, now it was that you were being childish and too distracting. She didn’t like your carefree attitude anymore. You weren’t serious enough,

“God (Y/N)! Can you just for one second pretend like you actually care about something and take this serious for one god damn second!” was often said by her. You began to reminisce on all the times before Lucy began to fall out of love with you. You could still remember your first date. God all the horribly cheesy jokes you said that night. A chuckle slipped out your lips as you remembered Lucys laugh.

“Oh god (Y/N). That was horrible.” she would say almost every single joke. She would just shake her head at you.

“I can stop if you want me too.” you had told her being completely honest. You didn’t want to ruin your date. She just grabbed your hand and told you,

“I didn’t say I wanted you to stop. Honestly this is probably the best first date I’ve ever had.” A sad smile took over your lips as you thought about how she had loved your jokes and humor back then. Then you felt the tears begin to fill your eyes as you thought about the time you had tried joking around with her and she snapped on you. She had been slightly stressed so you thought that maybe a couple of jokes would help cheer her up. It had always worked for you in the past.

“What kind of coat is always wet when you put it on?” you had asked her with a bright smile on your face. It had quickly dropped when Lucy turned around and glared at you.

“Can you not right now (Y/N). I don’t have the time for those stupid jokes. In case you haven’t realized I’m busy with my job right now. If you could stop with the childish bullshit jokes that would be great.” After that she had quickly walked away from you leaving you hurt and confused. If you had only known that that was just the beginning of the end maybe you would have cut your losses and run. You felt the tears begin to fall down your face. You remembered 6 months ago when it had been game night and everyone was playing truth or dare.

_“Alright (Y/N). Your turn, truth or dare?” Maggie asked you. You took a moment to think about it. You really didn’t want whatever dare Maggie probably already had planned for you._

_“Truth.” Maggie sighed let down that you hadn’t picked dare._

_“Party pooper. Alright umm oh I know.” she said with a smirk on her face. “You always say that you aren’t afraid of anything. I know thats a lie so what is your biggest fear (Y/N)?” You bit your lip as you looked over at Lucy. Without taking your eyes off of her you said,_

_“My biggest fear is that someone will fall out of love with me for all the same reasons that caused them to fall in love with me.” Everyone had been extremely quiet after that._

_“Well that will never happen because I can’t even imagine not being in love with you.” Lucy said before kissing you softly._

You let the sobs escape as you accepted that your biggest was becoming true. Everything that had caused Lucy to fall for you was also going to be the reason she broke up with you. There wasn’t anything you could do to stop it from happening and knowing that made the pain in chest grow. You heard the door to your apartment open and tried your best to stop the sobs but it just wasn’t working.

“(Y/N)? Are you ok?” Lucy asked you as she came into the bedroom to find you sobbing on the bed. You just shook your head. You couldn’t even say anything. She quickly got in bed with you and wrapped her arms around you. You used to feel so safe, loved, and happy in her arms but now all you could think was that this might be the last time she ever held you like this.

“Whats wrong (Y/N)?” You just shook your head again and held onto her as tightly as you could. You weren’t sure you could say anything. You heard her sigh. You knew she was frustrated with you. This wasn’t the first time she had come home to you crying alone in bed and refusing to tell her why. You felt like if you said it out loud it would make it more real and you weren’t sure if you could deal with that right now.

“(Y/N) you can either tell me or I’m going to call your sisters.”

“My biggest fear has come true.” was all that you said. Lucy looked down at you confused on what you meant. You knew she needed you to elaborate on what you meant.

“Everything that made you fall in love with me is now the reason why you are falling out of love with me.” You said before beginning to sob again. Lucys grip on you slackened slightly and you could feel the panic enter you.

“What are you talking about? That isn’t true baby. I know we have had a rough time lately but I still love you.” You shook your head. You weren’t sure if she didn’t see it or if she just didn’t want to accept it.

“I’m talking about how my jokes and my humor used to make you laugh and now all they do is make you angry at me. I’m not longer your goofy trouble maker. Now all I am is a childish adult who needs to learn how to grow up and be serious. You have said that to me more than once. I’m never serious enough for you. You snap on me every time I play a prank when you used to be my partner in crime.” You were laying the evidence out in front of her and you could see her trying to find an argument against you. You knew she didn’t want to accept this anymore than you did.

“(Y/N). I.. I’m so sorry. I didn’t… this isn’t how…. we weren’t suppose to.” Lucy was struggling trying to grasp onto straws that weren’t there. You smiled sadly at her as tears began to fall down both of your faces. You both knew what was coming yet neither one of you moved. Eventually you began to try and get up but Lucy held onto you tighter.

“Please (Y/N). Stay. We can fix this. We will find a way to get back to who we used to be.” You shook your head your heart breaking at the desperation in her voice.

“There is nothing to do Lucy. I can’t stay anymore and continue to break my own heart as the girl I love more than life itself falls out of love with me because of everything that make me me.” You could feel you heart shattering into pieces in your chest. You quickly got out of bed and packed a bag. Lucy didn’t try to stop you. She just watched you pack your bag. She knew that what you had said was true she just didn’t want to accept it. She knew she was falling out of love with you. She didn’t mean to. She didn’t even know when it had begun. After finishing packing your bag you walked over to her and leaned down. You weren’t sure if she would be ok with you kissing her now knowing it was going to be the last kiss the both you shared so you stopped right before your lips met. She leaned up and kissed you. There was nothing sweet or soft about the kiss you two shared. It was fueled by anger and heartbreak. You could both taste your tears on each others lips and it made everything feel so much more real. You both pulled away at the same time.

“I’m sorry.” she whispered out all the pain, anger, sadness, and heartbreak displayed clearly in her voice and on her face. You just nodded because you couldn’t say anything. You grabbed your bag before leaving the apartment you had shared with her. You knew that after today nothing would ever be ok again.


	21. Betrayed In The Worst Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Danvers/Reader

**Requested From Wattpad-**

**Can you write one where you and Alex are together and you and Maggie are best friends and you introduce Alex and Maggie. They start to hangout which makes you happy because you wanted your girlfriend and best friend to get along but soon you become suspicious because of how they begin to act with each other like being flirty and touchy feely. How it ends is up to you.**

**(Y/N)- Your Name**

**Warnings- Cheating, Language**

**A/N- Not gonna lie Honest by bazzi came on while I started writing this and I may have cried a little bit. Also it hits kinda close to home.**

**P.S- Sorry if the ending kind of sucks. I wasn’t really sure how to end it.**

You and Alex had been together for 6 months when you had finally managed to get Maggie and her to meet. They got along from the beginning and that made you happy. You just hadn’t been aware of how well they got along.

You felt your jaw clench and you looked away from the sight in front of you. You weren’t usually a jealous person, but you felt in your gut that something wasn’t right with the way Maggie and Alex acted with each other. Neither one of them were big on physical affections but lately they always seemed to be touching in someway. It bothered you but you tried not to think too much into it and you ignored your gut feeling. I mean surely they wouldn’t be doing anything behind your back. Still you couldn’t help but feel the jealousy rise every time Maggie was around Alex and the way Alex acted around her. You sighed and turned around walking away from them. You felt like a shitty person for the thoughts running through your mind. You were just reading into things a little too much. Alex loved you and Maggie knew how in love you were with Alex. You were so stuck inside your head that you ended up running into Kara.

“Shit. Sorry Kara I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” You apologized to the younger woman. She gave you a small smile and waved off your apology.

“No harm, no foul (Y/N).” She told you before walking away. You were about to continue walking in the opposite direction when you suddenly called out to Kara.

“Hey Kara.” She turned around and looked at you.

“Can I ask you something and you give me an honest answer?” She tilted her head to the side and frowned slightly.

“Yea of course. What do you need?” She asked you as she walked back over to you. You bit your lip as you began second guessing yourself. Should you really ask Kara this? You felt your stomach churn and refused to make eye contact with her.

“Is..do you know…um what I mean is.” You couldn’t seem to get the words out and you could feel the tears beginning to build in your eyes. Kara began to become worried and she laid her hand on your arm.

“Hey it’s ok (Y/N). Whatever it is you need to ask just ask. I promise I won’t judge you or be upset.” You looked up at her as you felt a tear escape from your eye and begin to trail down your cheek.

“What’s going on between Alex and Maggie?” You managed to choke out. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped opened. If she had made that expression any other time it probably would have made you laugh but right now you were just trying to hold yourself together.

“What do you mean (Y/N)?”

“I mean it’s just I don’t know. They just seem to be really affectionate with each other. They are always touching in some way wether it just be a hand on an arm, an arm around a shoulder, or hugging. The way they just seem to kind of gravitate towards each other. Like fuck I know I shouldn’t be thinking this because Alex is my girl and Maggie is my best friend but I just can’t help but keep thinking about all the what ifs.” You confessed to Kara as you broke down. All of your emotions becoming too much for you to be handle at the moment. Kara wrapped you in a hug as a frown pulled at her lips. Now that she thought about it, there did seem to be something going on between those two. She didn’t say anything though. She just let you cry as she hugged you. Eventually you pulled away from her and wiped your face with the sleeve of your shirt.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just unloaded all that on you. It wasn’t fair.” You mumbled as you looked at your shoes. You heard Kara sigh softly before she pulled you into another hug.

“Hey it’s ok. You should really talk to Alex about the way you feel though. She will be able to help put your fears to bed better than I can.” You nodded your head realizing that she was right. You just needed to talk to Alex about this and let her know that you know she would never do something like this to you. Especially not with Maggie. Your insecurities just took control of your thoughts sometimes. You gave Kara a small smile as you removed yourself from her.

“Yea you’re right. Her and Maggie left to go to the Alien bar so I think I’ll just head on down there. You wanna join me?” She gave you a smile and nodded her head.

“Sure it’s been awhile since I went there. In fact how about we turn it into a super friends night? It’s been so long since all of us have hung out.” You felt your smile grow at the thought of hanging out with all of your friends for the first time in weeks.

“That would be awesome. It’s been ages since I’ve seen all of them. I really only see you, Alex, and Maggie on a regular basis now.” Kara laughed as she nodded in agreement.

“Yea same. I’ll text the rest of the group and we can surprise Maggie and Alex with a get together.” You could feel yourself getting excited as you thought about finally being able to spend time with all of your favorite people. After Kara texted everyone and told them you were all going to surprise Alex and Maggie at the bar with a get together the both of you headed out. You got there right as you saw Lucy, James, and Winn walk out of the door with shocked looks on their faces. You and Kara walked up to them and they immediately tried to stop you from entering the bar. You frowned at them not understanding what the problem was.

“Come on guys seriously what is the issue?” You asked them as began to feel your teeth grind together. They were really starting to piss you off. You just wanted to be able to go into the bar and hang out with your girlfriend and all of your friends. They all exchanged worried looks before they stepped to the side with a sigh.

“Just know that whatever happens we’ve got your back (Y/N).” Lucy told you. That only confused you more and you shook your head before heading inside the bar with the rest of them behind you. As soon as you saw Alex and Maggie though you understood why they had tried to stop you from entering. There was Alex in Maggies lap with their lips pressed together. You felt your heart shatter inside your chest. How could they do this to you? After everything you had done for both of them. You wanted to look away but you couldn’t. You hadn’t even realized you were crying until Lucy began to wipe away your tears.

“Come on (Y/N). Let’s just leave.” She tried to convince you but you shook your head no as you walked over to them. Kara, Lucy, Winn, and James followed behind you conceded for you and what you were going to do. You stopped right beside Alex and Maggie yet they didn’t even realize you were there. You could feel your hands begin to clench into fists.

“How could you?” You finally spat out. They jumped apart like they had been burned.

“How could you Alex? How could you Maggie? I introduced you to each other because I wanted you to get along. Guess you got along better than what I had thought.” You chuckled humorlessly.

“(Y/N).. I…this isn’t…we didn’t.” Alex stumbled over her words trying to find the right ones to fix this situation.

“I hope you both rot in hell.” You growled at them before you turned around and walked out of the bar. As soon as you got outside you slumped against the brick wall. You buried your face in your hands as you let the sobs escape. You felt someone wrap you in a hug and you moved your hands from your face and gripped onto whoever it was as tightly as you could. You buried your face in their neck as you continued to cry.

“I’ve got you (Y/N), I’ve got you.” A voice you recognized as Lucy whispered as she picked you up. You heard the others walking towards you shortly afterwards. After that you aren’t sure about what happened. You had cried so much you had exhausted your body.

When you woke up in the morning you reached out beside you in search of Alex before the events of the night before returned to you. You felt the tears begin again and you curled up into a ball hoping it would ease the pain. It didn’t but you refused to move. Your whole world shattered all within the span of a couple of seconds. You still didn’t understand how the two people you trusted the most could stab you in the back like that. Normally if something like this happened you would call Maggie but she was part of the reason why the reality you had once known was no more. Fuck why did Alex have to chose her of all people? You shook your head. You couldn’t get stuck in all the why’s and what ifs because if you did you would only cause yourself more harm. You eventually got out of bed. You just moved to living room and curled up on your sofa. You had your phone in your hand debating wether or not to read all the messages that Alex was sending you. You bit your lip as you opened her messages to show you had read them and then you turned off your phone. It felt like a dagger in your heart to not respond but right now she didn’t deserve a response from you. No amount of explaining or excuses could justify her cheating. For the rest of the day whenever she sent a message you opened it to show her you had read but you never once texted her back. It killed you to do it but whatever pain it caused her couldn’t even come close to comparing to the pain that spread from your chest to all over your body when you saw her and Maggie lip locked. The next few days you spent the same way. Slowly you began to go back to your normal routine and began to avoid Alex and Maggie whenever you could. You hadn’t spoken to either one of them and you had even begun to erase them from your life. You deleted their contacts from your phone, erased them from all of your social media, and even changed your emergency contact information. There was just one thing you hadn’t done yet. You had also put in a transfer form to transfer to the DEO location that Lucy was in charge of.

It had been about 3 months since you transferred and about 7 months since the incident, yet you were still receiving texts from Alex. Maggie had given up around the 4th month. You scrolled through all of the messages. It didn’t hurt as bad as it used to whenever you remembered how you had been betrayed by 2 of the people you had trusted the most. You decided that maybe it was time to put the past behind you. You felt like your throat was clogged as you did the 2 things you never thought you would. You blocked Alex’s number and went through your pictures, selecting all of them that contained her or Maggie. As you went to delete them you hesitated for a brief second before going through with it. You thought that you wouldn’t ever be able to trust anyone the same way again but maybe a certain green eyed DEO director would be able to help you learn how to trust again. A small smile grew on your face as you looked over at Lucy. If anyone would be able to make you believe in love again you knew it would be her. You just needed a little more time to heal before you were ready to put your heart on the line again.


End file.
